Winx Club & Specialists: Without you
by Orange Starbursts
Summary: A sequel to "Winx Club Specialists: Not Afraid." The bad guys are now gone forever with the help of the Winx Club! Now, the Specialists are evil! What happened? Roxy is coming back in this chapter later on at Chapter 23! She has someone special!
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club & Specialists: Without you**

**Summary: A sequel to "Winx Club Specialists: Not Afraid." The bad guys are now gone forever with the help of the Winx Club! Now, what happened now? The Specialists are evil! What happened? Read to find out. I suggested you should read the last few chapters before you read this. ONLY IF YOU WANT TOO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, only this story. I do not own songs too!**

**Okay, before you read this, I want you to know what happened so far before you read this story. Here's a paragraph on what happened. **

The Winx we're finally facing the evil group. They still have their Spiritix, they fought them, but they got defeated. The others had lost hope. But, when all of them stood up, they we're ready. They didn't want to fail. They made a good deed, which was never give up on your love one, friends, and family. They had successfully got their Gemix. They fought them, and they won. After they won, they decided to make the dead planet, a wealthy one. So they used their new powers and made the place beautiful. Now, everyone from the whole dimension is going to their planet. They call it, the Winx Planet.

**So that's what happened so far. Okay? And I'm going to put Chapter 1 on what the characters are doing in this story so far.**

**Chapter 1**

**Winx Club:**

Bloom had made a library in their planet. Young kids and adults are going to the library. It seems like a successful library. She became an author and a tutor for her kids. Sky is planning to propose to her without her knowing.

Stella had made a mall, fashion store, and a salon. Her Solarian guards and maids are helping her to make it the most famous and fashionable place in the whole Magic Dimension. She does not have some time for Brandon, so they might start a little fight. She also flirts with some other boys who are shopping.

Flora had made a flower shop with Helia. It was a quiet shop, but it was a nice place to buy plants and flowers. Flora then finally gets to see Miele again. But she was with some mysterious people. Who are these people?

Musa had made a music store with Tecna. It was a popular store in the whole Magic Dimension. She then becomes a famous singer and meets some mysterious person. Musa stopped working with Tecna but Tecna and Riven gets furious on whom she was hanging out with. Who is she hanging out with?

Layla and Nabu are finally married. Nabu wants her to have a happy family, but Layla does not want to leave the Winx Club. Layla both loves her friends, and Nabu. But will she leave and go with Nabu? Or she will stay with the Winx Club and deny her love one?

Tecna is happily good about the shop with Musa. When Musa starts to miss her time job, Tecna has to take care of it. Timmy offers help. Tecna and Timmy are always shy, so he's going to express his feelings to her. But, Tecna starts to check on Musa. Will Tecna have time for Timmy?

**Specialists:**

All of the Specialists we're together once, but the Winx we're busy. When they saw something, it made them turned evil. What happened to them? What made them evil? Is it the Evil group related?

**Okay, that's it! Please review! At least one tiny review, and I'll update please please please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Early Breakfast**

**With the Specialists**

It was a sunny morning. The Winx we're at their jobs working. All of them we're busy. The Specialists we're alone in the place where they slept last night. Helia and Sky we're cooking breakfast. Helia got plates and cups and placed it on the table. Riven went to the fridge and got orange juice. Sky was cooking eggs and bacon.

"What time did the others woke up?" Brandon asked while reading newspapers.

"They woke up at 6, its 7 right now." Nabu said.

"I thought their jobs started at 8." Brandon asked.

"They have to get ready for preparations or something." Nabu suggested.

"Should we visit them or something?" Riven asked, "I mean, you know how much they're important…"

But Sky cut him off, "Here's the food!" The others sat down, and Sky placed the food down. They started eating, and talked about the girls and their jobs.

"Sky, I didn't know you we're a cook." Nabu said after drinking his orange juice.

"I only know how to cook some stuff. Not a lot. My favorite recipe is eggs and bacon." Sky replied. The others talked about stuff. For example, if they we're talking about food, and when someone says something food-related, they would start talking about that.

**With the Winx**

The Winx we're in the middle of the planet. Stella and Flora set up a table for them to eat breakfast. The others gathered wiping the sweat off their face. Roxy didn't come with them because she had to return back to Alfea. Flora gathered food and placed it into the table.

"Flora, did you cook this?" Tecna asked.

"Of course Sweetie, I love to cook homemade food!" Flora replied. There were pancakes, French toast, and oranges. "I made this while I was watering the planets, I did wash my hands!"

"Okay!" Stella said. She then got pancakes and poured syrup. She was eating fast.

"Stella, be careful, you might choke." Bloom said.

"No! I won't choke!" she said. Then she continued eating. The others laughed and they got food and ate. They we're having a good old early breakfast. Musa then tried to make the silence stop.

"So, should we hang out with the boys sometime? I mean, you know how we didn't hang out with them after we defeated the Evil Group." Musa said.

"I think Musa has a point there, we should hang out with the Specialists." Layla agreed. "And, I have to go somewhere with Nabu today so I might not help you Stella." When Layla said her name, it caught her attention.

"Oh, it's okay. Solarian servants are coming here later anyways." Stella said.

"I'm happy that you weren't mad or something." Layla said with a smile.

"_Who says I'm mad? I'm not mad. I don't get mad a lot._" Stella thought.

"Layla, you said that you're going to make a beach right?" Bloom added.

"Oh yes! I'll make it now!" Layla said. "Bye!"

"Bye!" the others said.

"_I just hope something bad won't happen._" Flora thought.

"Maybe we should visit the guys." Musa added.

"What about the table?" Bloom asked.

"Don't worries, Stella will fix it, right Stella?" Tecna asked.

"You can do it. I don't want to do anything right now." Stella said. Then she skipped back home.

"That's the Stella we know in law." Tecna said.

**With the Specialists**

The others we're done eating. Brandon and Riven we're washing the dishes. Helia was drawing something in his book outside of the house. Sky was reading news paper. Nabu was cleaning the house even though it wasn't a man's job. Timmy was checking something in his device.

"Do you think Musa is busy a lot?" Riven asked. Brandon gave Riven a confused face.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked.

"I mean, Musa and the others are busy. Do you think she'll have time for me?" Riven asked.

"Don't worry Riven, I could tell they'll be back. You know, a girl never leaves a guy." Brandon said.

"Are you worrying too? And are you acting like a girl?" Riven asked.

"No! I don't act like a girl! I'm just telling you what I think about love." Brandon said. Riven laughed.

"I was just kidding Brandon." Riven laughed. Then, they we're done washing dishes. They sat in the couch and they read news papers. Then, they heard someone shouting.

"WE'RE BACK!" Someone shouted. All of the boys turned around and they saw Stella in front of the door and the others behind her.

"Where did you guys go?" Timmy asked while turning off his device.

"_I hope Timmy and I get to hang out together. I hope this day would be a day without fighting._" Tecna thought.

"Oh you know, we we're getting ready for work. We have 30 minutes left." Bloom said.

"Okay, so what do you want to do now?" Nabu asked.

"Beach?" Musa asked.

"Not enough time." Tecna added.

"We could go to the music and technology store for a while." Musa suggested.

"That could be cool! Let's go there!" Tecna shouted. The others agreed and they left.

"Wait!" Nabu shouted. The others stopped and they looked at Nabu. "Where's Layla?"

"Layla? She went to work on the beach." Stella said.

"Okay." Nabu shouted. Then the others left the place. While they we're walking, they saw young kids and adults walking. They smiled at them. They we're happy that the planet would be fine. They don't want it to be special or something. They want it to be simple just like Earth.

**With Layla**

"_Okay, now I need is to make a big whole, and add water in it. How can I make a big whole in less than 30 minutes? I remember! I have my Gemix!_" Layla thought.

Layla then transformed. She made a giant whole and she added water in it. It looked like a beach so far.

"Now I need is some planets in it. I'll ask Flora later. I don't want to miss hanging out with my friends!" Layla said. She flies and looked for the others. She then founded them going inside the Music and Technology store. She untransformed and went inside.

**Okay guys. What do you think of it so far? Does it sound boring? Please give some suggestions on what should I do. Please! I need your suggestions! Thank you for reviewing ChrisJan34 and Bloom2000 for reading! You guys are my number one fans for reading my stories! Thank you soo much! **

**-WinxClubFan89**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you for everyone for reviewing! It means a lot! Thank you again! :D And hey, sorry for not updating soon. School is been really blocking my way right now!**

When Layla went inside, everyone turned their attention to her.

"Hi guys," Layla said.

"Is the beach done?" Stella asked.

"Yes, and what are you guys doing here?" Layla asked.

"We just want to hang out here since everyone is going to be busy soon," Riven said.

"Okay," Layla said.

"We have like 25 minutes left," Tecna added.

"I could see, maybe you guys could build a business," Bloom suggested.

"What kind?" Nabu asked.

"A business where you can make a gym so you won't have to be bored or something," Bloom said.

"I think that's a good idea. So what do you think of it guys?" Brandon asked.

"I'll just do it since I have nothing to do," Riven said.

"I'll do it of course. I have the blue prints already," Timmy said.

"So are all of you guys doing it?" Sky asked. The others nodded. "Okay girls, we're going outside to build it," Sky said.

"Do you have the equipment?" Tecna asked.

"We could get some from Eraklyon," Sky suggested.

"I have to go, Solarian servants are coming here soon," Stella said, "Bye," Stella left the shop and she went back to her salon she made the other day.

"_Is she always going to be busy? I might feel like Riven…_" Brandon thought.

"Okay, I think you guys should start getting ready. I'm already a tutor for several students. And I'm making a book right now," Bloom said.

"You're a tutor already?" Sky said with a shocked voice.

"Yes, I want to help some kids who need some education, and did I say that I'm making a school?" Bloom said.

"That's great Bloom, but who's going to be the teachers? And who is going to pay for all of those desks and you know what I'm saying," Tecna asked.

"We could start a fundraiser!" Bloom suggested.

"Bloom, do you think it would kind of take time to start a fundraiser? It takes time," Layla said.

"I guess you guys are right. It's just that, I care about people getting education. Without it, no one would get a job," Bloom said.

"You always have Alfea," Stella said.

"Bloom, can we do it later?" Musa asked.

"I guess so," Bloom said with a depressed feeling.

"It's time to work now guys," Tecna said.

"Okay, see you guys later," Timmy said.

Then all of them left. The Specialists went to do their Gym, and the other girls went to go work on their shop.

**Somewhere Unknown**

"We're defeated!" someone shouted.

"We need someone to be in our place!" another voice said.

"Don't worry, I have done an excellent plan," Another voice said.

"And what did you do bossy pants?" the first one said.

"Oh you'll know. When I get back alive, I'll get revenge on you," the third voice said.

**With Stella**

When Stella was waiting in her shop, she saw Solarian servants coming into the place. There were a lot of them.

"Okay guys, I need you guys to clean that place, and I need you guys to make sure the salon is being prepared for another round of people," Stella said while pointing.

"I hope I'll get enough money so Bloom can make the school she wanted," Stella thought.

**With Flora and Helia**

"Helia, did you water all of the plants?" Flora asked.

"I just need to water the purple asters, orchids, and the tomato plants," Helia said with a fast voice.

"I'm not trying to rush you Helia, just make sure you'll be alright okay Hun?" Flora said with a sweet voice.

Helia smiled. He would always like Flora making him feel better. That's one of Helia's most favorite things he would smile at.

"Okay Flora, I'll be gentle," Helia said.

**With Tecna and Musa**

"Tecna, you think Timmy should join us with our shop?" Musa asked.

"Join us?" Tecna asked with a confused voice.

"I know you want him to join. I bet he doesn't even want to help the others with the gym. I think he wants to do something he would want to do. Like helping us with the shop," Musa suggested.

"Are you just saying you need someone to do your work?" Tecna asked.

"What? No! I won't do that!" Musa shouted.

"Okay Musa, I was just kidding," Tecna said.

"Tecna is kind of right, I do get lazy sometimes." Musa thought.

**With Bloom**

"Okay guys, where are all of you guys from?" Bloom asked.

"I'm from Eraklyon!" a little boy shouted.

"Oh that's cool, do you know who King Sky is?" Bloom asked.

"Oh yes! I want to be like him when I grow up!" the boy shouted.

"Well, try your best to be a king like King Sky," Bloom said with a giggle.

"Are you Bloom?" a little girl asked. "King Sky's girlfriend?"

"Yes, I'm Bloom. You heard of me before?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah! I heard of you from a lot of places. You're pretty famous!" she shouted.

"You could be like me if you're brave," Bloom suggested.

"I am brave!" the girl shouted.

Bloom laughed.

**With the Specialists**

"Okay, Riven put those materials in the left side of the place," Timmy shouted.

"Timmy, do you actually think we could finish this in one day?" Brandon asked.

"Of course Brandon, I'm a good predictor. Trust me," Timmy said.

"Whatever you say Timmy," Brandon said.

"And Sky, put those materials over to the right side please," Timmy asked.

"Okay Timmy!" Sky shouted.

The Specialists we're working on their gym. It seemed like a pretty busy day for all of them. When do you think they'll be able to hang out with each other?

**I do know that I have bad grammar. I couldn't find someone to proof read! Thanks for reading everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Problems!**

**Hey guys! I can be able to update all of my stories so far! :DD I don't have any homework today. So I'll be able to update my stories and I'll read to understand some ways about grammar. Thanks! :D**

**With the Specialists**

It's been already 2 hours with the Specialists working on their new Gym. They didn't get a rest. All of them are tired and weak. They want to stop, but Timmy wants them to go on. What is Timmy trying to say?

"Timmy! It's been two hours already. Can we stop now? I'm already tired," Riven groaned.

"Not until you guys finished Part 2 of this place," Timmy demanded.

"Timmy, we're finished with Part 2. We need a rest. We're already tired. Don't be too excited," Sky said.

"He has a point Timmy. If you want us to continue still, well you have to do it by yourself. I'm already tired," Nabu said. Then the others walked away with Nabu.

"Guys, this is important! Just don't leave me here!" Timmy shouted. "Please come back! If you're not back in more than thirty minutes, that means we can't finish it in time!"

"Don't worry. For sure, we will be back," Riven said. All of them left and Timmy was alone. The only thing he could do now is help Tecna and Musa with the shop. Timmy looked up.

"Should I help Tecna and Musa?" Timmy thought.

**With Layla**

Layla was walking around the planet. She didn't help any of the others because she decided to go on her own way. She didn't want to be with Nabu.

"What should I do now?" Layla thought.

"Layla!" someone shouted. She turned around and saw the boys running to her.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"We wanted a break from building that gym. So we decided to hang out with you. We're already tired, so we might not help much," Sky explained.

"Oh, maybe you guys should go with Stella and watch her. You know she doesn't like to be alone that much," Layla suggested.

"I'll go find her," Brandon said.

"You should wear some sunscreen on Brandon. You seem you had another tan," Sky said. Brandon looked at himself and he saw that he got some darker skin.

"Don't worry. I think Stella has some cure for this," Brandon suggested.

"Okay Brandon. Make sure your back less than thirty minutes," Nabu suggested. Brandon smiled and he ran.

**With Bloom**

Bloom was done with the tutoring. She finally got a rest. There were only people who came to look for books.

"Excuse me," someone said. "When will you be making houses? I would want to live here in this wonderful place."

"Oh, we're not sure," Bloom replied.

"Okay, my name is Bruno. Here's my card. Call me when will you be making your first house," Bruno said.

"Okay," Bloom said. Bruno had dark blue eyes that looked like Musa's. He had black curly hair but it was short. He was wearing a hat and shiny black glasses. He also had a red tie with a gray outfit and black skinny jeans with a pair of red shoes.

"I'll be going. Just give me a call when you think about it," Bruno said. Then he left.

"Who was that?" Bloom thought.

**With Stella**

Stella was still working with her stuff, and Musa came by earlier and she brought a radio. Stella was thinking about to turn it on, but she didn't want too because there was people in the salon. She was thinking to turn it on after everyone had left.

But suddenly, a man with shiny black glasses came.

"Excuse me Miss, can I have a haircut?" he asked.

"Okay, just sit down here," Stella said.

"How much is this haircut going to be?" the man asked.

"$10," Stella said.

"Okay," he said.

"What's that radio for?" he asked while sitting down on that chair.

"Oh, my friend brought it here earlier, and she wanted me to play it. I don't actually feel like playing it right now," Stella said.

"Just try to turn it on. I would like to hear that song," he asked.

"Okay, for a customer," Stella said. She walked over to the radio, and turned it on. Then music started to play. Then, a male singer started to sing.

_Made a wrong turn__  
><em>_Once or twice__  
><em>_Dug my way out__  
><em>_Blood and fire__  
><em>_Bad decisions__  
><em>_That's alright__  
><em>_Welcome to my silly life_

"What a wonderful song. Who made it?" the man asked.

"I have no idea sir," Stella said while walking back.

"I think I have no time for the haircut. But here's $10 for turning the radio on for me," the man said. "And by the way, my name is Bruno."

"Thank you Sir, but are you sure you will pay?" Stella asked.

_Mistaking__  
><em>_Always second guessing__  
><em>_Underestimating__  
><em>_Look I'm still around_

"Yes, just accept it Miss," Bruno said. Then Brandon came inside.

_Pretty, pretty please__  
><em>_Don't you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're less than__  
><em>_Fuckin' perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please__  
><em>_If you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're nothing__  
><em>_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

Then Bruno left.

"Stella tells me who that is?" Brandon asked.

**With Musa and Tecna**

Tecna was at the cashier doing her thing; Musa was helping everyone explaining on what the customer wants.

"And this is a Music Player," Musa said. Musa was still talking, but everyone remain quiet. Musa was looking on what caught her customer. Musa went over to Tecna. "Tecna, do you know who is that?" Musa asked.

"No idea, what is he doing here?" Tecna asked.

"Does anyone know who owns this shop?" the man asked.

"We do," Tecna said.

"Oh, you have a wonderful shop here," he said. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Bruno. And your name is?" Bruno asked.

"Musa," Musa said.

"Tecna," Tecna said.

Musa went over with the customer's help, and Tecna was talking to Bruno.

"What brings you here sir?" Tecna asked.

"Call me Bruno, Tecna. And I need somebody's help around here," Bruno asked.

"Musa could help you!" Tecna shouted.

Musa turned around and saw Tecna.

"Tecna! We have a shop here you know!" Musa shouted.

"Don't worry! We're supposed to help customers!" Tecna whispered. "She'll help you. Come on Musa."

"Tecna!" Musa shouted.

Suddenly, Timmy came.

"Timmy! We need your help!" Musa shouted.

"What is it Musa?" Timmy asked.

"Cover for me!" Musa shouted. Then she left with Bruno.

"Who was that guy?" Timmy asked.

**With Flora and Helia**

"Helia, how come you didn't want to help the others?" Flora asked.

"I'd rather spend time with you Flora," Helia replied.

"Oh really?" Helia asked.

"Yes, and besides, it's a hot day and I don't want to be hot outside," Helia said.

Flora agreed with Helia. But it was a good day for planting.

"Later, we're going to planet," Flora said. Then people came inside the shop.

"Flora!" someone shouted.

"Miele? Is that you?" Flora asked.

"Flora!" she shouted again.

"I can't believe it's you Miele!" Flora said while running too Miele.

"I miss you sis! I have some people you should meet," Miele said.

Flora looked up and saw people.

"Miele, tell me who are they?"

**So that's what happened so far! What did you think? Who do you think Bruno is? And he looks like Bruno Mars!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Who is Bruno?**

**Sorry for not updating. I thought no one was reading, and I was also lazy. School was in the way, but next week, we are dismissed at 12:31. I have plenty of time for updating. Please PLEASE REVIEW! I will ask questions and please review and tell me your answers. It means a lot when you review. Also, please excuse my grammar. I know I have bad grammar! **

**Note: Since Bruno, the "mysterious" man, he will be singing a song. It is not that famous, but oh well. There will be a couple of songs in this story. I want to do it in the Not Afraid story, but I didn't think it would suit well. If you want, please review to request a song so I could put it in the story. Thanks for reading everyone!**

After a day with work, everyone returned to the house that the girls had made with their own magic powers. Everyone was busy. They're bare hands we're sore, they're legs won't move, and they had lost their breath. Flora was the only one who wasn't tired. She was cooking homemade cookies. She knows it would make them feel happy. Everyone could smell her cooking. They always loved her cooking.

"That smells good," Tecna said while turning off her pocket gadget.

"Flora's cooking is the best!" Musa cheered.

"Don't worry guys, I'm almost done!" Flora said through the kitchen.

"I wonder what kind of cookies she is baking right now," Sky asked.

"Maybe it could be chocolate-chip," Stella said while day dreaming.

"Now, I wonder who that guy Stella was with is. Is he just a friend or he's someone else?" Brandon thought.

"I can smell it! It's chocolate chip!" Stella shouted while standing up.

"Be careful Stella, you might fall," Bloom said.

"Don't worry!" Stella said while walking to the kitchen. Eventually, Stella fell. The others tried to go to her, but until she said, "Don't worry, I'm not hurt."

"How come Brandon is helping her out?" Sky said in his mind.

"Here they are!" Flora shouted while coming out of the kitchen. Everyone smelled the delicious chocolate chip cookies. They fell in love with these cookies. Flora walked into the living room. She saw Stella on the floor, but she just laughed. She continued walking to where the others are, and she placed the cookies. Everyone went to the table and ate the cookies. "Save some for Stella!" Flora said.

"Sorry!" Riven said while going back to his seat. "It's just that they're so delicious."

"I know you guys love my baking," Flora said with a laugh.

"You're the best cooker and the best girlfriend!" Helia said with a wink.

"Okay, enough with the compliments. You guys need some rest. I'll just go take a quick shower," Flora said while leaving. They saw Stella crawling on the floor coming to the table. She was getting weak, but it was worth it in her words.

"Stella, you can just ask for help," Musa said. The others had regained their strength while eating the cookies.

"No thank you. I just need my cookies," Stella said. Brandon got up and he lends a hand to Stella. Stella just simply ignored him.

"You don't need help Stella?" Brandon asked.

"Cookies!" she shouted. Brandon looked at the plate of cookies and there was only two left. He got one, and gave it to Stella. She snatched it away, and ate it like a child.

"I think Stella needs some milk," Tecna said giving a wink to her.

"Yes!" she shouted like a little girl.

"Okay, she's just going to creep me out," Riven said in his mind.

"I'll get the milk for you," Layla said while going inside the kitchen.

"So Musa, where did you go with that guy?" Tecna asked. Riven spitted out his cookie and everyone looked disgusted.

"Who?" Riven asked.

"His name is Bruno Tecna," Musa said while sitting down. "And, he is a singer and a musician. I went to show him shops of this planet."

"Talented," Sky said.

"Are you just trying to show off that he has talent?" Riven asked.

"No, I'm just telling Tecna where I went with Bruno," Musa said.

"Who is he? Whoever he is, I'm going to beat him up!" Riven shouted at Musa.

"Just stop fighting!" Nabu said while blocking them from facing each other. Musa sat on the floor and pouted. Riven was just staring at Nabu. "I'm tired of you guys from fighting. Why won't you guys just get along? I thought we we're going to have another happy time. But I guess I was wrong." Nabu walked away. Layla saw what he had said. She gave the milk to Stella, and she went outside to find Nabu.

"What happened?" Stella asked with her normal voice.

"It looks like we're going to have problems like last time," Timmy said while removing his glasses.

"I-I," Musa said, but Riven cuts her off.

"Musa, nothing, I mean nothing. We're going to have another fight. I can just tell," Riven said while looking at the floor.

"Sky, do something!" Bloom whispered into Sky's ear.

"What about… umm… playing games?" Sky said.

"No," Helia said while going upstairs. Everyone was about to leave, but until Musa had did something. She used her magic, and her friend, Bruno came.

"What the heck is he doing here?" Riven asked.

"Bruno does something!" Musa shouted. Music started to come, and Bruno started to sing.

_Truth of the matter is I'm complicated__  
><em>_You're as straight as they come__  
><em>_You go 'bout your day baby__  
><em>_while I had from the sun_

"What are you trying to do Mister?" Sky asked while coming up too him.

"Sky, leave him alone. I think he's just trying to make everyone feel better," Bloom whispered.

"But everyone is going to start fighting soon!" Sky shouted.

_You know I've been waiting on the other side__  
><em>_and you, all you gotta do is cross the line__  
><em>_I could wait a whole life time__  
><em>_but you just gotta decide__  
><em>_You know I__  
><em>_I've been waiting on the other, waiting on the other side_

When everyone heard him singing, they went downstairs, and they sat.

"What are you guys doing?" Riven shouted.

"It looks like they've been hypnotized from the song," Timmy said in his mind. "But, how come we're not hypnotized?"

"Timmy! What's happening?" Brandon shouted.

"I think they're being hypnotized by the song!" Timmy shouted. "You need him to stop singing!"

_It's better if you don't understand__  
><em>_And you won't know what it's like__  
><em>_Til you try_

_If they say life's a dream__  
><em>_call this insomnia__  
><em>_Cause this ain't Wonderland__  
><em>_it damn sure ain't Narnia__  
><em>_And once you cross the line__  
><em>_you can't change your mind__  
><em>_Yeah I'm a monster__  
><em>_but I'm no Frankenstein__  
><em>_And quite frankly__  
><em>_I've been feeling insane in between my eyes__  
><em>_I really cant explain what I feel inside__  
><em>_If you knew what I was you's would run and hide__  
><em>_Many have tried to go into the night__  
><em>_cross over the line and come back alive__  
><em>_But that's the price we pay when we living on the other side_

"Guys, do something about this!" Timmy shouted. As Nabu and Layla went inside, Layla sat with the others, and heard him singing.

"What happened?" Nabu asked.

"They're being hypnotized!" Sky shouted.

_What will happen next?_

**Okay, so that's it. Here are my questions. Please do it just like this;**

**No, because _.**

**So something like that. Or just you could do something like this.**

**I think she shouldn't.**

**I suggest that _ should happen.**

**Or try your own way. I'm just giving examples. Please suggest on what I should do. I really need your opinions!**

**Q1) Should Riven and Musa break up?**

**Q2) Should Bruno leaves this story?**

**Thank you! Your opinion matters! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Revealed**

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating as soon as possible like I use too. My laptop broke, and all of the files we're deleted. Right now, I'm using a different place where to type stories. I am so sorry for making it confusing! And thank you for reviewing ChrisJan34. And it's okay, you don't need to proofread. **

While Bruno was still singing, the boys had to do something. They just don't wanted them to be possessed.

"Timmy! Do something!" Sky shouted. Timmy nodded, and he scanned something to help them, then there was a crystal nearby.

"There's a crystal nearby! Follow me and it could probably help us!" Timmy shouted. The other boys nodded, and they followed Timmy.

"Where are we going?" Riven asked. "I don't think it's going to be safe on whatever we're doing."

"And how do you know that it's not safe?" Brandon asked.

"Just forget it," Riven said. The boys we're just yards away from where the girls are. Finally, they saw a red crystal that was glowing.

"What the heck is this?" Sky asked.

"I don't know, but this is what can help us," Timmy said. He looked at his gadget. And he said, "All of us need to put our hands on this crystal."

"I think this is dangerous, are you sure we need to do this Timmy?" Nabu asked, "even my magic says this is evil."

"I'm positive. This won't be dangerous," Timmy said with a smile.

"If something bad happens, I'm blaming it all on you Timmy," Helia said.

"Don't worry," Timmy said. All of them nodded, and they put their hands on the crystal. Soon, everyone's eyes we're red.

"What's happening?"Brandon shouted.

"Timmy!" everyone shouted. All of them became pale. They all had new looks.

Sky had dark blonde hair ,Brandon had muddy brown hair with, Helia had light blue hair, Timmy had brown hair just like Brandon's before, Riven had red hair, and Nabu had purple eyes.

**With the Winx**

Bruno was finally done singing.

"So, how was my singing?" he asked.

"It was beautiful, teach me how to sing that later on okay Bruno?" Musa asked.

"I'll see you later... tomorrow at one?" he asked. All of the girls looked at Musa.

"As friends," she said. Bruno nodded too.

"As friends," he said. "Well, I need to go. See you tomorrow!" Bruno left. All of the girls cheered.

"As friends? I thought it was as—you know," Stella said.

"Hey, I have Riven, and there's no way I'm going to cheat on Riven with Bruno. He seems like a brother to me. Not what you guys think of," Musa said while blushing.

"Uh-huh, I know what your trying to explain," Layla said.

"Anyways, where's Timmy and the others?" Tecna asked.

"Maybe they went on a walk," Bloom suggested.

"Or, they got jealous and left!" Stella said quickly. They all starred at Stella. "I mean they went—to go shopping!" she said with a huge grin.

"No time for jokes Stella. We have to find them," Flora said independently.

"We need to start searching, they could actually be gone. But why would they leave without telling us?" Bloom asked.

"Maybe they're jealous," Stella said. "Remember back at Gardenia when we we're with Andy and the others?"

"She has a point, maybe they're jealous because of Bruno," Musa said while sitting down on the couch.

"Being jealous again?" Tecna asked.

"Yes," Layla said while sitting next to Musa, "they've always seem so jealous when we're with other boys."

"They must care for us then," Flora said.

"Flora, you think when someone is jealous, then they care about you?" Bloom asked.

"Oh yes, Amore told me that while you guys we're sleeping," Flora said.

"Really? When?" Layla asked.

"Remember back then _(This isn't real!) _we we're with the pixies? All of you guys slept except for Amore and I," she said.

"Sleeping," Tecna said slowly.

"I remember now," Musa said.

"Yeah, now back to our topic, let's go find the boys. Okay?" Bloom asked. The girls nodded, and they went outside.

**Somewhere Unknown**

"Ha! I told you that my plan will work!" someone shouted.

"Yes, we know, and now, since that plan of yours work, who's controlling the boys?" another voice asked.

"I can. And only me. I will only listen to your suggestions, if they sound good," the first voice said.

"So, what's the first thing on your to do list?" a bratty voice asked.

"Oh you know, attack," the first voice said once again.

"Or, they can set us out of here!" the second voice again.

"No worries, the boys are way strong. They have powers that are opposites from their girlfriends," the first voice said again.

"Okay, I just can't wait to see them attacking the Winx," the bratty voice again.

"Also me, also me," the first voice said.

**With the Specialists**

The boys looked so evil and dangerous. They we're sweating.

"I'm hungry!" Evil Riven shouted.

"Who cares, your not the only one who's hungry," Evil Sky said.

"Who cares about you!" Evil Riven shouted.

"No time for fighting, we must find food," Evil Brandon hissed.

"Who says your the leader?" Evil Sky hissed back.

"Why are you guys fighting? We must listen to your leader. Who cares on whoever is the leader. Our leader will be only him, and will be him," Evil Timmy said.

"Oh, so now you think your going to be the leader?" Evil Helia shouted.

"Oh why must you be fighting. It doesn't matter," Evil Timmy thought.

Timmy was still evil, but some part of his normal heart was still there. He can turn back to normal only if the person who he loves know how revive him. The others doesn't have any normal spots left.

"We must move," Evil Helia said.

"Where will we go?" Evil Nabu asked. Helia pointed at a house, which was the apartment.

"There should be food there," Evil Helia said. The others nodded, and they started to walk to the apartment. But the thing is, the Winx are getting ready. Will they see each other? Face to face?

**So, the boys are evil. I know it may sound confusing, but sorry! Please do not tell if I made another mistake. It helps a lot! R&R everyone! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: What is Left Good Inside of you**

**With the Winx**

The Winx we're still walking outside. Suddenly, they saw a group of boys walking towards them. They looked strange and similar to them.

"Guys, do you know who are they?" Flora asked.

"I guess it's just a group of people asking for help," Stella suggested.

"No, they look... dangerous," Musa said.

"What?" Layla asked.

"I think Musa is right. Look at them closely," Tecna agreed. They looked more deeper into them, and they saw people who we're important to them. They recognized their hair.

"Who are you?" Bloom shouted while walking towards.

"Go away!" one of them hissed. They began to run, and Bloom was starting to act scared.

"Girls! Gemix!" Bloom shouted. Everyone of them ran next to Bloom, and they transformed. (I have what they look like in my profile. It's fan art!)

"Girls! It's the Specialists!" Layla shouted. The girls looked at them, and it was true. It was the Specialists. How did this happened and what are they after?

"What happened to you Brandon?" Stella shouted.

"Don't ask a question too me you peasant!" He shouted. Stella was shocked. She would never heard anyone to call her a peasant. But if it was Brandon, she had nothing to do.

"Okay! That's it!" She shouted. Stella made a sun energy ball, and it aimed at Brandon. He dodged it.

"Stella! Don't attack!" Tecna shouted.

"Why?" Stella asked.

"I've tested them... they've seen more quicker, stronger, and evil then before," Tecna said in a serious voice.

"Then how do we attack them?" Musa asked.

"Well let's try one of our new attacks!" Bloom shouted. The girls nodded, so they hold hands, and they used a spell that they said all together. After they said the spell, all of them we're in a cage that was surrounded by electric waves, sonic waves, vines, something bright, a morphix liquid, and fire.

"Get us out of here!" Evil Sky shouted.

"Sorry Sky, but even though your my boyfriend, doesn't mean I have to set you free," Bloom said. Sky smirked. Then, a bunch of people and news reporters came, and they interviewed the Winx.

"You've save this planet once again! How would you explain these evil men?" One of the reports asked. Stella went to the front.

"Well, it looks like they turned evil. We have no idea! And anyone wants some autographs from me?" Stella asked.

"I do!" A bunch of kids shouted. Then they went to Stella and took out their notebooks.

"Girls, go take care of them. I've got this," Stella said with a wink. Everyone was being interviewed except for Tecna and Bloom.

"Bloom... I thought you loved me," Sky said. It was Sky. He looked like he was turning back to his normal self.

"Sky!" Bloom shouted. She went near to Sky, and embraces him. "I'm so sorry! I thought you we're evil!"

"Evil... What kind of word is that?" he asked.

"Sky..." Then suddenly, Sky grabbed Bloom, and she got hurt by the cage.

"Bloom!" Stella shouted. "Excuse me!" Stella went to Bloom, and saw her lying down. Then the fire surrounding the cage disappeared.

"Somebody take her safe!" One of the girls shouted. Flora and Layla carried Bloom, and they ran to the apartment with her body.

"Tecna! It's me Timmy! I won't trick you unlike Sky!" Timmy shouted. Tecna simply ignored him.

"Remember the time when you sacrificed yourself to close the Omega Dimension?" Timmy shouted. Tecna looked at him, and she went closer to him.

"What is left good inside of you?" Tecna shouted.

"I've got good inside myself. But not much... I'm going to be evil soon... Tecna, come back here at dawn," Timmy said. Suddenly, Timmy turned to Evil Timmy. He then hissed.

"Tecna! Stay away from him!" Stella shouted. Tecna listened to Stella, so he stayed away from him.

"Get a grip Timmy," Evil Helia said.

"Why won't you get a grip?" Evil Timmy replied.

"Musa, send them somewhere else so they won't trick the citizens," Tecna said. Musa nodded, so she used her powers, then music that looked like clouds transformed, and it went on top of the cage. Then it flew somewhere else.

"That should keep them away. It's going to be near the dark side of this planet," Musa said.

"Uh-oh, I didn't mean it like that," Tecna said in her mind.

**With Bloom (Also Layla and Flora)**

Bloom was laying down on the bed. Flora and Layla we're with them also. There was also some nurses with them.

"When will she be all better?" Layla asked.

"She'll be okay in a couple hours," the first nurse said.

"That's good. But what actually happened to her?" Flora asked.

"Well, he grabbed her and pulled her to the cage. Then all the elements made her weak. The fire on the cage was controlled by her, so it disappeared," the second nurse said.

"So that explains what will happens if you get hurt," the first nurse said.

"Oh, I hope she'll be better after what she's been through," Flora said while signing.

"We'll be going now. We're going to be back when she'll be recovered soon," the second nurse said. "Thank you for saving this planet."

"Your welcome," Flora and Layla said. Then they smiled, and they left.

**With the others**

"A peasant. That's what he's been thinking of me all along?" Stella said in her mind.

"Stella, are you okay?" Musa asked.

"Yes, I was just feeling on what that Evil Brandon said," Stella said.

"Don't worry. He didn't mean that," Musa replied.

"Yeah..." Stella said. They looked at Tecna. She was sitting down alone. They we're wondering on what was she thinking about.

"Is he telling the truth? What did he meant by that? Should I go?" Tecna asked her mind. It was sun-set. It was getting close to dawn.

"Tecna!" Both of them shouted. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm just cold," Tecna replied.

"Come here then! Let's go check on Bloom!" Musa shouted. Tecna smiled. She went to them.

"Transform or the old way?" She asked.

"Hm, transform!" Stella shouted while transforming. She then flew up to the sky. The others smiled, so they transformed along. They flew and they tried to catch up with Stella.

**So what do you think of this chapter? This chapter is only about Bloom, Stella, and Tecna. The other chapter will be about Flora, Musa, and Layla. Thanks for reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Sleep**

**Flora's POV**

Bloom is sleeping, Layla is bored, and I want to check on the others. We seem bored for looking after Bloom for a long period of time. I stood up, and Layla looked at me.

"Flora, where are you going?" Layla asked.

"I've seem bored, can we check on the others? It's already dawn," I said.

"Yeah, I guess so. But who's going to look after Bloom?" Layla asked.

"The nurse is going to come soon. I'll make a note," I said. Then I got a piece of paper, and wrote a quick note.

"Okay," Layla said. I quickly nodded, and put the note on the table next to Bloom. We went outside, and we saw Stella, Musa, and Tecna outside sitting on the grassy fields of our planet.

We heard Musa playing with her guitar. She plays good music, and she sings very well. I feel like sleeping because of her peaceful music.

"I feel like being with them," Musa said.

"Riven right," Stella said. Musa nodded. We joined them and they saw us.

"Hi guys, are you okay?" Layla asked.

"I feel like talking to Riven," Musa said.

**Musa's POV**

"Also me, I feel like talking to Helia," Flora said while rubbing her eyes.

Riven, where ever you are, it feels to lonley _without you_. All of us wants you guys to be back here and to stay with us. It seems so quiet without you. I wonder, where are you? We need you.

"Can someone, play a song?" Stella asked.

"A song?" I asked.

"Yeah," Stella said.

"Well, I'll try my best," I said. I tried to make a song that my father had taught me when I was young. I'm not the acoustic type—but I'm usually the loud type. I love all types of music.

I saw Tecna falling asleep. Flora and Layla lied down on the grass, and I saw Stella using her magic to bring a pillow for herself and the others.

"Goodnight guys," I said while falling asleep.

**With the Specialists**

"Where is she?" Evil Timmy shouted.

"Why do you care?" Evil Riven asked while bouncing a ball he made with his gloves.

"I've told her to meet me at dawn! She—doesn't trust me!" Evil Timmy shouted.

"Timmy, we're evil people—we're not those people that gets trusted a lot," Evil Sky said while rolling his eyes.

"Sky may be right, but I still have some good inside of me. If the others don't trust me, well I need to make them trust me. I founded a way how to make everyone get good inside of them. But the good inside of me might be gone soon,"Timmy thought while looking at the floor.

"Thinking about the girls?" Evil Riven asked.

"No," Timmy said.

"Yeah whatever, well, I need some rest, so goodnight," Evil Riven said while falling asleep.

"I agree with Riven, goodnight," Evil Brandon said while falling asleep. Also the others, they lied on the floor, and they slept.

"Now I can do it," Timmy whispered.

**With the Winx**

**Layla's P.O.V**

I guess I was the first one to wake up. I saw everyone still sleeping. I scratched my head, and stood up. It was already night time. Should I go check on Bloom? I think—I should.

I got up, and I was going back inside the house. I saw a nurse staying with Bloom. Bloom was all better. She had a bandages that was wrapped around her arm and legs.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She's got servilely hurt in her left arm and leg. She'll be better in a week," the nurse said.

"Oh, Bloom are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, just tired," Bloom said while getting up.

"Mam, you can't get out of your bed until your all better. I'm sorry, but if you want to get out, you need to stay on a wheel chair," the nurse said.

"A wheel chair?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, if you want too, I can push your wheel chair where ever you want, or maybe yourself or your friends can do it," the nurse suggested.

"No, it's okay. I can do it," Bloom said while getting up and sitting on the wheel chair.

"Okay mam, the doctor and I will visit you once again in three days. I hope you'll be better soon," the nurse said while getting her bag and left.

"I hope you'll be okay Bloom. We actually need to find out what happened to the Specialists,": I said.

"It's okay Layla, I think they'll be okay," Bloom said while smiling.

"Okay, let's check on the others," I said. She nodded, and we went outside. We saw the girls still sleeping.

"The nurse told me she saw you guys sleeping on the floor," Bloom whispered.

"Really? What did you say?" I asked Bloom.

"I felt like you guys really missed the guys. I know you've missed them. I promised when I get all better, we can ask Ms. Faragonda about this," Bloom said.

"Why later? Let's do it now!" I said while smiling.

"Good idea Layla, you can wake up the others while I wait in Tecna's room," Bloom said. I nodded, and she left to go in Tecna's room. I went to the others, and I shouted their names.

"Flora, Musa, Stella, and Tecna!" I shouted. "Get up so we can see what happened to the boys!" I saw them move, and I heard one of them whining.

"Later," Musa groaned.

"It's about Riven!" I smiled. I saw them moving, and they got up to rub their eyes.

"Okay, let's go," Flora yawned. I smiled, and it was funny to see them to get up. We got up, and they picked up the pillows and went inside.

**I know it's a short chapter, but I need to do some stuff after updating. Thank you for reviewing everyone. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Truth**

**Hi Guys, this might be a short chapter because I haven't update in a long time, but I feel lazy to make it long. So it's going to be a short chapter.**

**With the Winx**

The Winx we're in Tecna's room. Tecna turned on her device and she saw that Faragonda was online. They called her.

"Hi girls! It's been a long time since I talked to you!" Faragonda said. "And Roxy is in here!" The girls say Roxy, so they waved to her.

"Hi Roxy!" Everyone said.

"Hi girls! It's been a long time since I hanged out with you guys. How is it with you and the boys?" Roxy asked.

"Well, we have something to tell you about the boys. This is the reason why we're calling you," Tecna said.

"Oh, what happened girls?" Faragonda asked.

"Well, our friend named Bruno-" Layla said, but she was interrupted by Faragonda.

"Bruno? He works for your enemies!" She shouted. The girls were shocked. He was a nice, and a talented guy. Who was he?

"What? I thought he was good," Musa said.

"Musa, this is a long story. I thought you would knew by yourself, but I was wrong," Faragonda said.

"Can someone tell us who he is?" Stella asked. Faragonda signed, and she started to tell them.

"Well, it starts after you defeat them," Faragonda said.

**Flashback**

_After a victory for the Winx, Valtor had did something important before they left. He knew that they would be defeated, so he possessed a man named "Bruno" and he became Valtor's servant or slave. _

_ Valtor didn't tell anyone because he didn't want anyone to know about his tricks, and how powerful he got. He kept it to himself. Valtor was a quite silent and dangerous man._

**End of Flashback**

All of the girls were shocked. They should have known better about Bruno. He was attractive, but he was actually working for Valtor.

"Is he evil though?" Musa asked.

"No, he's possessed," Roxy replied. Faragonda was thinking about how the boys became evil. She had finally found out how.

"So, Bruno made a crystal, and when the boys touched it, they became evil. Now, their mission is to kill you. When you guys get killed,the boys will be back to normal," Faragonda said. The girls were shocked and scared. They didn't know what could happen next.

"But is there another way for them to be back to normal?" Flora asked.

"Well, one of them has good inside of them," Faragonda said. "If they find out how to spread the goodd to the others, then they can be back to normal from the boys you used to know."

"But, they can loose their memory," Roxy added. Roxy learned that from one of her classes.

"No, no, no!" Layla shouted. "Nabu and I, are married!"

"Girls, you have to either be evil and put your good into them, or you can die, or find out who has the good," Faragonda said.

"Well girls," Bloom said. "It's back how everything was like before. We are the Winx!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted. The girls we're now back how they were like before.

**Well, sorry for short chapter! I'll update tomorrow, and make it longer! Thank you for reviewing ChrisJan34, and Bloom2000! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: We Ride**

**Thank you for reviewing ChrisJan34, Bloom2000, and NickyAnn6. **

**ChrisJan34 – In this chapter, the girls will deal with the boys because they have to do something. And someone will find out who has good in this story! Sorry I can't give away the surprise!**

**Bloom2000 – Yes, Bloom is still in the wheelchair. When the doctor visits her again, he's going to check on Bloom. If he says he's better, she can walk.**

**NickyAnn6 – Okay, I'll do that.**

**And there will be a song in this story because NickyAnn6 requested it.**

**With the Winx**

The Winx we're still at Tecna's room. Ms. Faragonda and Roxy are still talking to them. When Roxy noticed Bloom sitting on a wheelchair, she asked Bloom what happened.

"Bloom," Roxy said. "What happened?"

"Well, Evil Sky banged me to the cage. My legs are hurt and the doctor said I can't walk until he checks on me," Bloom said sadly.

"Don't feel sad Bloom," Flora said.

"Yes, well girls, there is one more option for you to save the boys," Ms. Faragonda said.

"Is it the way when you have to make a spell? Like the witches?" Tecna asked. The girls looked at Tecna for a short moment, then they looked at Ms. Faragonda.

"Yes," she said. "Tecna is right. You guys might need a witch's help for this. But I'll give you the list for the potion." Layla got out a piece of paper and a blue gel pen.

"Okay, what's first?" Layla asked.

"Well, the first thing you need to find is the petal of the tree you previously went in Linphea," Ms. Faragonda said.

"The Tears of the Black Willow?" Flora asked. Ms. Faragonda nodded. Layla was writing "Get a petal of the Tears of the Black Willow."

"What else?" Layla asked.

"In Zenith, there is a strange flower. It's called 'The Electronic Technological Iris,'" Ms. Faragonda said.

"That flower? Is it purple?" Tecna asked.

"Yes indeed Tecna, it's near the castle. Only if your parents allows you to get some of the pollen," Ms. Faragonda said.

"Well, your lucky," Roxy said.

"What?" All of the girls asked. Layla wrote "Get Pollen of the Electronic Technological Iris." "Well, someone is coming with you guys."

"Who?" Stella asked. Suddenly, all of the girls heard tiny screaming behind them. When they turned around, and it was the pixies!

"Tune!" Musa shouted. She hugged Tune.

"Ah, it's good to see you again Musa," Tune replied. Musa laughed and she hugged her harder. "That's enough! Learn your proper manners!"

"Bloom!" Lockette shouted. "What happened?"

"Evil Sky..." Bloom hissed. The pixies already known about the accident. They were watching behind without the others noticing.

"Well, it's a good thing I can be with you again!" Lockette said while hugging Bloom.

"Piff," Layla whispered. Piff was sleeping on the piece of paper that Layla was writing on. Layla laughed while looking at her.

"Stella! Is everything okay with you and Brandon?" Amore asked.

"It's torrible! He called me a peasant!" Stella shouted. Amore scratched her head.

"You know he didn't actually mean it right?" Amore asked.

"I guess so," Stella said.

"So Flora, I haven't seen you in a long time! Can I see that new transformation of yours?" Chatta asked. Flora laughed.

"Well, that transformation is called Gemix. And you can see it when we transform!" Flora replied. Chatta signed and they focused back on Ms. Faragonda and Roxy.

"The Electronic Technological Iris?" Digit asked. "Shouldn't it be something like Technological Electromechanical Iris?"

"Digit, I think Electronic Technological Iris sounds better," Tecna protested.

"Na-ah, Technological Electromechanical Iris sounds better," Digit dis-agreed.

"No," Tecna said.

"Yes," Digit replied.

"Okay, okay, we get it!" Chatta said. "Well Ms. F, what else?"

"And the last thing you have to do is to rub the pollen on the leaf," she said.

"Then?" Stella asked.

"Then, the leaf should turn gold, put it in the boy's cage, and sprinkle some more pollen, then the leaf might explode. The boys might be back to normal. If it didn't work, then you might picked the wrong leaf," Ms. Faragonda said.

"Rub pollen on leaf, pick right leaf," Layla said silently while writing.

"Okay, I think I can do it!" Chatta said.

"I? You mean us!" Bloom laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I just want to be like you guys! The Winx!" Chatta said while laughing.

"Okay girls, I think the ship is still there. Maybe only Tecna and Layla can drive it because in our records, they are both good at driving ships," Ms. Faragonda added.

"Well girls, I hope you have fun!" Roxy said. "Bye!" Then they the call ended and they went offline.

"Well, are we going now?" Flora asked.

"No, we need to dress up!" Stella said while laughing. Stella snapped, and the girls wore beautiful and adventurous outfits. (_The girls wore the outfits in the Movie "Winx Club Movie: The Magical Adventure." It was the one when they went on a floating ship I think._)

"Stella, these are beautiful outfits!" Musa said while turning around.

"Imagine the boys seeing us," Stella smirked.

"What did you say?" Bloom asked while looking at Stella.

"Nothing nothing, okay, let's go to the ship!" Stella said while running outside. When the rest of the girls went outside, they saw Stella waving. She was right near the ship.

"Okay, I'll call this adventure called, 'We Ride.'" Musa said. They went inside, and it was the same thing. The old seats and memories.

"I miss going here with the others," Tecna said.

"It's okay, the thing that's important is to get the ingredients!" Musa said happily.

"Sing a song," Layla said while laughing. Musa nodded, and she started to sing a song called "We Ride." Then the ship started. Musa took out her guitar, and she started playing. _The song is called "We Ride" made by Rihanna._

_[Musa:]_

_Ride when we ride we ride  
>It's 'til the day that we die<br>When we ride we ride_

_It's 'til the day that we die  
>It's real late<br>'Bout a quarter to 1  
>Thinking about everything<br>We become  
>And I hate it<br>I thought we could make it  
>But I'm ready to dead this<em>

_Just wanna forget about it  
>I saw her pictures<br>And the letters she sent  
>You had me thinking<br>You were out we your friends  
>I'm so foolish<br>Play me like I'm stupid  
>'Cause I thought it was just you and I (oh) <em>

_[Stella:]  
>Now I look back on the time<br>That we spent and  
>I see it in my mind<br>Playing over and over again  
>'Cause boy right now<br>You got me breaking down  
>And I just can't figure out why<br>But this is what you say _

_[Tecna:]_

_Ride when we ride we ride  
>It's 'til the day that we die<br>When we ride we ride  
>It's 'til the day that we die<em>

_Ride when we ride we ride  
>It's 'til the day that we die<em>

_When we ride we ride  
>It's 'til the day that we die <em>

_[Bloom:]_

_Visions in my mind  
>Of the day that we met<br>You showed me things  
>That I'll never forget<br>Took me swimming  
>In the ocean<br>You had my head up in the clouds  
>Made me feel like I'm floating (yeah)<br>You think I'm playing  
>When you know it's the truth<br>Nobody else can do it  
>Quite like I do<br>All my kisses  
>And my loving<br>But ain't nobody  
>Better than us<em>

_[Flora:]_

_Now I look back on the time  
>That we spent and<br>I see it in my mind  
>Playing over and over again<br>'Cause boy right now  
>You got me breaking down<br>And I just can't figure out why  
>But this is what you say<em>

_[Layla:]_

_Ride when we ride we ride  
>It's 'til the day that we die<br>When we ride we ride  
>It's 'til the day that we die <em>

_Ride when we ride we ride  
>It's 'til the day that we die<br>When we ride we ride  
>It's 'til the day that we die <em>

_[Musa:]_

_I guess it's over  
>Indefinitely<br>But you and I know  
>It's not that easy<br>To let go  
>Of everything (everything) that we planned<br>And start all over again  
>Just blame yourself cause you blew it<br>I won't forget how you do it  
>Sweet baby<br>This is where the game ends now  
>Somehow wanna believe you and me<br>We can figure it out _

_You finna make me say boy  
>I wish that you come hold me<br>When I'm lonely  
>When I need someone to talk to<br>You would phone me  
>Just like everything you told me<br>(when we ride we ride it's 'til the day that we die)  
>Boy you forgot about the promises<br>You made me  
>And now we'll let the memories<br>Just fade away  
>But I remember<br>What you used to say  
>(when we ride we ride it's 'til the day that we die)<br>_

_[All:]_

_Ride when we ride we ride  
>It's 'til the day that we die<br>When we ride we ride  
>It's 'til the day that we die<br>Ride when we ride we ride  
>It's 'til the day that we die<br>When we ride we ride  
>It's 'til the day that we die<br>We Ride_

All of the pixies clapped, and cheered for them. They were beautiful singers. Everyone was. Amore smiled, and she snapped.

"I'm proud of you guys singing," Chatta said while smiling.

"Well, it's a song. It's dedicated to our trip," Musa said while smiling.

**With the Specialists**

_Ride when we ride we ride__  
><em>_It's 'til the day that we die__  
><em>_When we ride we ride__  
><em>_It's 'til the day that we die_

The boys heard someone singing. Timmy had successfully put some good in them, but he used all his good, that he became evil now. Sadly, Timmy didn't get a chance too hear the singing. Only the good inside themselves good hear the singing.

Amore did a spell, and it made the Specialists hear what the Winx are singing. All of them we're sort of back to who they are, but still evil. There was only 30% good inside of them.

"Did you hear singing?" Helia asked.

"No, and even though I heard it, I would say it was horrible," Evil Timmy said while spitting at the cage.

"Ew," Riven said.

"Well, it reminded me of Flora," Helia said.

"It was mostly Musa," Riven added.

"Let's just say that everyone was singing," Sky said. The others nodded. Brandon and Nabu was still sleeping. The others were awake, and Evil Timmy was just sitting on the cage. All of them wanted to be free soon.

"Let's find a way how to get out of this cage," Riven suggested.

"Are you getting out of this cage by yourself Riven?" Sky asked.

"No, I was going to say all of us can get out, but I'll do it for myself," Riven said while sitting down.

"I believe that the girls are going to save us soon," Helia said. Then, all of the good inside them was gone. They became evil. The good was now gone inside of them.

**Well, I know it kinda sucks for Timmy, but did you enjoy the song? Timmy at least help the others heard everyone singing. R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**NickyAnn6 – Okay, but there will be some parts for Flora because the setting is in Linphea.**

**ChrisJan34 – I didn't know it was funny. LOL And I'll try to put some funny moments in this chapter for everyone.**

**Bloom2000 – Your welcome. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I used your idea from before. **

**With the Winx**

The Winx was still on the rode. Everyone was sleeping except for Layla and Tecna. Tecna fell asleep, but before she slept, she but it in auto mode. Layla was working on the other stuff.

"It seems so quiet here. I wonder if the boys are okay. I feel... so sleep," Layla said while her eyes were about to close. She turned around, and saw the others sleeping.

Layla started concentrating on the rode. She saw a boy flying. It looked like Nabu. She set it in auto mode and she went out. She followed the strange boy. She thought it was Nabu.

"Nabu!" Layla shouted. She transformed, and she started following. The boy looked at Layla and he flew away. "Where are you going?"

"Um, do I know you?" He asked.

"Oh," Layla said. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else.

"It's okay. The name is Hercules," he said. He had dark light brown skin that was similar to Nabu's, and purple hair like Nabu's, but darker.

"You remind me of someone Hercules," Layla said.

"Who?" Hercules asked.

"My..." Layla said, but when she saw the others, the ship was falling. "Wait!" Layla flew down, and she used her Morphix powers to make the ship float. Hercules saw this, and he decided to help. He carried the ship. He seemed strong, and powerful. He was just like the god Hercules.

"I could help you know," Hercules said. Layla removed the Morphix away, and he smiled and went up to her. "What's your name fairy?"

"Layla," she said while looking at him.

"Oh nice name Layla. I have a mother named Mikayla," he said.

"Oh, well, I have to go. I guess I'll see you some other time," Layla said while flying away. When Layla went inside the ship, he saw the others looking at her. She transformed back to normal.

"Where did you go? I thought I trusted you for driving this!" Stella said while putting her hands in her hips.

"Sorry, I saw this boy," Layla said while looking up while smiling.

"Who?" Bloom asked. "Did he look at you back?"

"In disgust?" Stella added. Stella and Chatta started laughing.

"Gosh Stella, I didn't know you started being mean. What happened Layla?" Musa asked.

"Well, I meant this boy named Hercules. He looks so like Nabu a lot. He was just..." Layla said. She saw the others looking at her while their eyebrows was up.

"It looks like Layla likes someone," Stella said while winking at her. Layla rolled her eyes, and they went back to driving.

"It looks like Layla is falling in love with someone. What happens if Nabu finds out?" Flora said in her mind.

"Well, was he strong?" Tecna asked.

Layla nodded and said, "Yes, he was like the hero Hercules." Stella came along and she started smiling.

"Don't fall in with another guy. I have Brandon, and he flirts too. Nabu can actually gets jealous if he has good inside of him," Stella said while winking.

"Yeah yeah," Layla said. After several minutes, they reached at the Linphea. They went out, and they smelled the air.

"It was like last time," Musa said. "But sweeter." Musa smelled the air, and she smiled something she was interested in. Chicken! She bumped into a boy who had pale skin and black hair.

"Sorry Miss," he said while bowing. Musa looked at him, he looked at her back, and he ran away.

"So Musa, who was that guy?" Bloom asked.

"No one," Musa said. "And I just meant him."

"I know," Bloom said while walking away.

"I don't like that guy. He's only some random guy," she said in her mind. She went to the shop, and she saw all of her favorite food. She grabbed a box, and she gave it to the cashier. It was the same guy.

"Welcome Miss. Is this the only thing you want?" He asked.

"Yes, Kenji," Musa said while looking at his name tag.

"It means intelligent ruler. My parents thought I would be an intelligent child like my parents. They're both smart. They thought I would be a ruler of something," he said. "And that will be three coins."

"That's a nice name. And you are smart Kenji," Musa said while smiling. She gave Kenji the money.

"Not really, I'm an average grade student. I fool around during class. My parents sent me here and I had to skip college until I know proper stuff," Kenji said. "I've gave too much info."

Musa laughed and said, "Well, maybe we can see each other again Kenji. I'm Musa, the fairy of music," she bowed.

"Nice to meet you Musa. Well, I live in here in Linphea. I hope to see you some other time," he said while going back inside. Musa smiled, and walked outside with her chicken. The others saw her walking outside. They were angry.

"Where did you went Musa? You could have told us you were going to buy chicken," Tecna said.

"Sorry Tecna. I got hungry," Musa said while opening the box.

"Did you meet another guy?" Flora said while smiling.

"Yeah," Musa said while walking away.

"Okay Flora, where is the place?" Stella asked.

"You forgot already Stella? It's the place where I got my Enchantix—and the place where the Trix turned young," Flora added. Stella remembered.

"Ah, okay!" Stella said. The others were walking far away from the Linphea town. They finally reached into the place.

"Well," Tecna said. "Here it is." The others looked at each other, and they went inside the cave.

**Sorry for short chapter. I got too lazy. And sorry NickyAnn6 for not including the whole stuff you've requested. I promise the other chapter will be about the others too. Thanks for reviewing everyone! And by the way, I got some good news, and I'll tell you later about it in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

** Okay, I got some complains that you didn't like the idea of the new guys that Musa and Layla just found some guys. I'll try to make it better so you'll enjoy the story.**

** And I promised that I'll tell you that what that news is. The news is that the first stories I made which is **_**Not Afraid**_** and **_**without you **_**is my first season of the stories I made.**

** I'll make it clearer. Every two stories I make about the Winx Club which has a sequel, is a season. So the **_**Not Afraid **_**and **_**without**__**you**_** was the first season I ever made!**

**And one more thing I'd like to say. I'm making a Christmas story about the Winx and the Specialists. The setting takes place in Not Afraid, and when everything is is back to normal.**

**I'm going to start on it probably when Christmas vacation starts for me. I hope you can get to read it. I may not update soon, but I hope you get to read my stories!**

**Chapter 12**

**Somewhere Unknown**

"Bruno, did you do the mission already?" Someone asked.

"Not quite my master. I already went in a disguise to be some other boy. I already did it to Musa and Layla," Bruno said while kneeling.

"You done really well, go on with your mission," someone said.

"Before I leave, can I ask you a question my master?" Bruno asked.

"You don't have the right to ask me questions. Go on with your job!" He said while scolding him.

"I will not do the mission until you answer my question my master," Bruno said back. Bruno's master was impressed, but mad. Bruno denied his mission that he requested. Instead, he talks back to him and he won't leave until he answers his question. Bruno was looking at him.

"You're denying me?" He asked.

"No, I'm asking you a question. When will I be free?" Bruno asked. He looked at him in shocked. He actually wants to be free.

"You will be free until all of the Winx members dies like what happened to us. We've died and some of our spirits are alive. We want them to die just like what happened to the others. Now Bruno, you want to be like the others who died and have no spirit?" His master asked.

"No your master, I will kill them. But first, I will make them in love with the power you have given to me. Thank you my master," Bruno said while disappearing into the darkness.

"I need to see what is happening to make him asking questions to me. That isn't a spell. Did one of the Winx members plan this?" He said in his mind.

**With the Winx**

The Winx were inside the cave. The pixies were so scared because of the cave's appearance. Some of them were shaking.

"Are you actually scared of this cave guys?" Stella asked.

"Yes. What happens if you were in a place that was scary like this but even scarier?" Chatta asked.

"Well, I would kill the butts off of these people whoever made it scary!" Stella said while being in fighting position.

"Stella! There's a monster behind you!" Bloom shouted.

"Bloom, that was really random. There shouldn't be any monsters here. Right Flora," Stella asked.

"Seriously, there's one behind you!" Musa shouted while grabbing Stella's hands and running away. The pixies fell off of Stella's shoulders, and they were in the floor.

The big monster was hideous. It was a huge monster that was green and black; it had vines all over the legs and arms. The face was covered by the vines. It was huge; it was about the size of a huge snowball.

"Run!" Layla shouted. The others ran, but Stella saw the pixies on the floor. She lets go of Musa's hand.

"Stella! Where are you going?" Musa shouted.

"I'm saving the pixies of course, duh!" Stella shouted while running to save them. The monster's huge legs were between the pixies.

"Stella helps us!" Amore shouted.

"Don't worry!" Stella shouted. She used a spell, and all of the pixies were on a light barrier. She sends them to the others, and Stella was now stuck with the monster.

"Somebody save Stella!" Lockette shouted.

"I'll do it!" Bloom said while getting ready to run. She was about to run, but Tecna stopped her.

"Don't worry Bloom. She has her powers. Remember?" Tecna asked. Bloom nodded. "I think we should go before another monster comes."

"But what about if she doesn't survive?" Flora asked.

"Try to save her Flora," Amore wimpered. Flora nodded, but Chatta stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing? Did you hear Tecna? She said she has her powers!" Chatta shouted.

"But I don't want her to die!" Flora shouted. Bloom joined her, and they were about to attack. When they turned around, it was another monster.

"Just go girls! I've got this!" Stella shouted. The monster joined Stella and the other monster, and they were about to smash her until she is a thin Popsicle. They nodded, and they left before more can come.

Stella was about to transform, but the monsters used their vines and trapped her into a vine blanket covering her. They took Stella away.

**With the Others**

The others were worried about Stella. They just moved on. They thought she could save herself. Bloom was worried. She was biting her nails. Layla was taking care of the wheelchair problem.

"You alright Bloom?" Musa asked.

"Do you think I'm okay?" She asked while biting her nails again.

"Don't worry, Stella will be okay," Tecna said. "I think," she thought. The others kept on walking. Suddenly, Flora stopped.

"This is it I think," Flora said. When they stopped, they saw a waterfall. "I was just thinking. Isn't Miele supposed to be here?"

"I just recognized that," Layla said. "Maybe she's at school or something."

"Maybe," Flora said while continuing walking. The others joined her walking. They kept on walking until they are close to the waterfall.

"So, do we transform?" Bloom asked. The others nodded, and they transformed. They were now flying with the big colorful wings they had. Tecna sprinkled some fairy dust on Bloom. She was floating at the same time as Tecna. When they were flying, they saw Flora on the floor.

"Flora! Are you okay?" Tecna asked while coming down.

"Something is in my wing guys," Flora said. When she tried to get up, they saw a vine pulling down Flora's wings. "Somebody help!" She shouted.

"Try to use your powers," Musa said while going down. Flora tried, and the vine went off. But it came back again.

"Just go! When you see the tree, go get one of the leaves. Be careful though, the water can turn you young!" Flora shouted. The others nodded. They left Flora.

Flora was now sinking into the water. She was drowning. The others were already at the top. She couldn't escape. She already—drowned.

**So, it's only about Stella and Flora in this chapter. I hope this chapter changed your mind. Review please! And please tell me how you feel about the news. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter ****13: More Stuff to Come**

**Okay, I know I haven't been updating in a long time. I didn't feel well today, so I updated this story of mine to make me feel better. I feel like giving up all of my stories. Well, I'll think about it. Here's the story. **

**With the Winx**

The others made it on top of the waterfall. They transformed back to their normal clothes. They were getting close to the Tears of the Black Willow. While they were walking, something got into Tecna's belt. It was a branch. All of the girls saw it, and they went to her.

"How come everything is getting weirder since the last time we went here," Musa said while trying to pull Tecna.

"Well, maybe because Bruno is planning something?" Tecna guessed.

"No, he probably went somewhere else," Bloom said while moving her chair next to Tecna. "I think he left." They kept on pulling, but it wouldn't work. They tried harder and harder, but nothing worked.

"Girls, it won't work, just go," Tecna said while trying to break the branch.

"Why is the branch so strong?" Layla asked while using her Morphix powers to examine it.

"No idea," Bloom replied.

"Just go," Tecna said. "I have some powers you know." The others nodded, and they left. It seemed terrible losing another friend when you had already loose more friends.

While they were running, another monster was chasing them. They didn't notice it, because it did quiet steps. Only Tecna noticed it. Musa was pushing Bloom's wheelchair was fast as she could. Layla was just getting ready to transform.

"Girls, there's a monster behind you!" Tecna shouted. The girls turned around. They saw the monster. Layla and Musa transformed.

"Winx Gemix!" They both shouted. When they were done transforming, Bloom was in the side so she won't be hurt. Musa blasted a huge sonic wave to the monster. Layla blasted a huge orb of Morphix to the monster.

"Come on guys! I don't want to lose any of you now!" Bloom shouted. They nodded, and Layla sprinkled some fairy dust on Bloom, and she was floating. They started to run. While they were running, Musa went to fast, and Bloom went out of her wheelchair. She was severely hurt.

"Bloom," Musa said quickly. She went to Bloom and tried to move her, but her legs were too weak. It could not move.

"You need to go now. Saving the boys is more important than helping me to get up," Bloom said with a groan.

"Okay," Layla said. "We will come back." Bloom nodded. Musa and Layla started to run as fast as they could. It was only them. Who will be the last survivor?

**With the Specialists**

It was already morning in the planet. (_I was thinking if there could be different time in all of the planets. But I'll only do different times in this planet only_.)

There were the cruddy mean Specialists in the cage. Timmy tried his best to escape from the cage, and he was only three percent away from breaking it. It looks like it was about to collapse.

"What did you do again Timmy?" Evil Brandon asked while looking at the ceiling.

"I'm trying to find a way how we can escape from this horrid cage," Evil Timmy said. "Stupid."

"Don't call me stupid, stupid!" Evil Brandon shouted. "We all know Riven is stupid!" Evil Brandon said while pointing at Evil Riven.

"Me? Stupid?" Evil Riven asked. "No, Helia is stupider!" He said while pointing at Evil Helia.

"No," he said. "I'm smart, good at poetry, drawing, and art." The others looked at Evil Helia in disgust, and they started beating him up. The cage was now starting to collapse.

"What's happening?" Evil Nabu shouted. The cage now collapsed. The elements around the cage went inside the boys. Well, except for Evil Sky.

Evil Brandon had the light one.

Evil Helia had the plant one.

Evil Riven had the music one.

Evil Nabu had the Morphix one.

Evil Timmy had the technology one.

It seems like the boys got stronger. The red color in their eyes soon became darker, and their hair became even darker than before. They became the Ultimate Specialists.

"I feel power inside of me," Evil Riven said while looking at his fists.

"Not me," Evil Sky said. "When I hit Bloom into the cage, the element must go back inside of her. So only you guys have the elements of the Winx."

"Ha!" Evil Timmy said. "Whose stupid now?" The rest of the Ultimate Specialists laughed. Evil Sky was now jealous _and angry_.

"But for now, I am the leader of this group. Got it!" Evil Sky shouted. The others rolled their eyes, and they started to walk away from the cage.

**With the Layla and Musa**

Layla and Musa were finally out of the cage; they reached into the Tears of the Black Willow. Musa carefully looked into the water.

"Should we get some of the water?" Layla asked. Musa just shrugged her shoulders. She heard her phone ringing. She got it out, and it was from Roxy.

"Roxy," Both of them said.

"I was just checking on you guys. Is everything okay there?" Roxy asked.

"No! Everyone is gone! Stella was attacked by monsters, Flora was drowned into the water, Tecna was stuck in a branch, and Bloom fell because we moved her so fast!" Layla said.

"Wait," Roxy said. "Where are the pixies?" Layla and Musa were shocked. They had completely forgotten about them. Where did they go?

"I think they got lost!" Musa said. Roxy bit her lip. Layla scratched her head.

"Well," Roxy said. "I think you guys should get the leaf, and go find the pixies. But first, I need to tell you some things we forgot to get."

"What is it?" Layla asked while getting a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"You need to get some water near the Willow," Roxy said. "And Ms. Faragonda forgot to tell you more stuff you have to get."

"What is it?" Musa asked.

"Well, after you're done with the flower at Zenith, you need to stop by at Melody, and get the Special instrument. Ms. Faragonda didn't exactly tell me what the instrument is. But Musa, you know for sure right?" Roxy asked. Musa just nodded her head.

"Okay," Layla said while writing. "What else?"

"Then you have to stop by at Andros and ask one of the mermaids for the music sheet," Roxy said.

"I know just who!" Layla said. She wrote a message on the piece of paper.

"Okay, then you has to stop by at Solaria, and get a piece of something. Ms. F didn't tell me what it is, but Stella knows. She said you need to get the pieces from both King Radius and Luna," Roxy said.

"Wow," Musa said. "So we have to get stuff from everyone's realm?" Musa asked. Roxy just said a yup.

"That's all the stuff. When you got all of it, call Ms. Faragonda," Roxy said. "Well, I hope you guys find the others and the rest of the pixies. Good luck!" Roxy then hanged up.

"I think we can do this all. But not by ourselves," Layla said while getting up. Musa just frowned. Then they heard sudden movement. They turned their heads around.

"I'm back."

**So, you guys think it's getting interesting so far? Review please! And tell me if I should abandon my stories or not. I really need some advice. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Bruno Unites**

**Maybe I won't abandon this story. I'll abandon my other stories but not this. And the Christmas Edition will be coming later on this week. I hope you're happy, and I know I acted like a mother on Stella. It's okay; we all need to act like mothers sometimes. Well here's the story, I hope you enjoy it so far.**

**With the Winx**

Layla and Musa were definitely scared—they saw a huge shadow, but they couldn't see the face. Would it attack them? They don't have that much power to fight because they are exhausted. Musa fainted. She just fell on the floor. Layla was now alone.

"Who are you?" Layla shouted. There were some Morphix orbs in her hands. She was getting ready to fight even though she didn't have the strength.

The shadow was now moving. Layla was starting to aim, but it was getting close to see its face. Layla was now recognizing who it was.

"Flora?" Layla asked. The shadow showed its face, and yes—it was Flora. She ran to Layla, and hugged her.

"I'm so glad to see you again!" Flora said while breaking the hug. She saw Musa on the floor.

"Me too, what happened to the others Flora?" Layla asked. Flora used a new spell, which was a healing power. _(I thought it was supposed to be Flora who should learn how to do the healing powers, but it was actually Bloom.)_

"I didn't see any of them on my way. I took another way. I should have told you there's another way then the riskier way," Flora said while hiding her hands. Musa then got up. She was now okay and had full strength.

"Ah, what happened?" Musa asked. She saw Flora and Layla looking at her. She hugged Flora. "Flora! You're back!" Flora and laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't get to see the others. Layla, do you want me to help you with your strength?" Flora asked. Layla nodded. Flora used her powers, and Layla got more strength then before.

"Yes," Layla said. "I feel more powerful than before." All of them laughed. They were now focused on the mission. They started walking close to the Black Willow.

"Oh Flora, Roxy called us earlier and she said that we need more stuff to get. I wonder what it is," Musa said. Flora just nodded. She was now bringing back her memories about the pixies and Miele.

"Where did the pixies go?" Flora asked. Musa and Layla just remembered that. They we're scared and worried. Where could they be?

**With the Pixies**

The pixies were at the ship. The Winx hadn't noticed that they were still inside. They were acting worried about the Winx.

"Do you think Bloom is okay?" Lockette asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's walking on her legs right now I bet," Chatta said with a wink. Lockette was still acting worried.

"Don't act so worried Lockette," Amore said. "I think she's okay."

"Hey, we could have come if Digit didn't want to charge that device," Chatta said while giving Digit a glare.

"This device can actually help us for checking out how the others are doing. And before we left, I also put a little bug on one of the Specialists so I can see what they are doing. You think this isn't _important_?" Digit asked while looking at the device.

"Don't be mad Digit. I just care for Flora," Chatta said while flying away.

"Girls, don't fight now. This isn't the time to fight!" Tune said. Digit and Chatta were now mad at each other. Amore was just with Lockette trying to make her feel better. Piff was with Chatta. Tune was now depressed.

The pixies are sad, and when the pixies are sad, something bad might approach to the Winx.

**With the "Ultimate Specialists"**

The _Ultimate Specialists _were traveling through the planet "Winx." There weren't much people in here because there weren't many houses. There wasn't even a palace in here. Bloom wanted it to be similar to Earth. It could actually be the _first _planet without a palace.

They were hungry. They wanted to eat. The _Ultimate Specialists _saw a man approaching to them. Sky was in the back, even though he called himself the leader, he didn't want to be in big situations.

"Hello, are you the Ultimate Specialists?" The man asked. They just nodded. He smiled. "Well, I can be with you guys so we can attack the Winx. I hate them too. You're not the only one who hates them."

They were acting concerned. The man's smile grew as much as they looked concerned. The man pulled out some outfits for them to wear.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Bruno. And if you want to be with me to attack the Winx, then you have to wear these outfits. It won't affect you," Bruno said. They nodded. Bruno gave the suits to them.

It looked similar to their Specialist outfit, but it was more different. The cape was black, and the boots were gray. Sky's jewel that holds the cape was red, Brandon's was orange, Helia's was green, Riven's was red, Timmy's was purple, and Nabu's was blue.

Bruno was laughing, and he had his own special outfit. Nabu used his magic powers to put the outfits on. Bruno had a similar outfit to the Specialists, but it was gold and black. The cape was black, but the boots were gold.

"Alright boys, let's go find where the Winx are," Bruno said. They nodded, they took out their swords, but it was a more different color. It was the same color as the jewel in their outfit. It was bigger than the old one.

"Valtor will be so proud of me. And I can _be free_," Bruno thought. They got on the ship that Bruno had brought, and they started heading where the Winx are.

**With Layla, Musa, and Flora**

They were getting close to the tree, but they had to climb on it. The tree can move, and it could make them fall into the water, causing them to be younger. When they were getting close to the tree, they heard stomping sounds.

"Did you hear that?" Musa asked. Layla and Flora nodded. They saw the two monsters that attacked Stella before coming.

"Those are the monsters that attacked Stella!" Flora shouted. "Do we attack them?" They just nodded, they were about to transform, but they heard someone telling them to stop.

"Stop," someone said. They heard heels walking, and it was Stella. She changed her outfit.

"Stella! What happened to you?" Musa asked. Stella was looking at her fingers.

"A spell," Stella said. "I got the advice from Tecna." Suddenly, Tecna came.

"Tecna," Layla shouted. "I'm so glad to see you again!" Tecna smiled.

"There are also more people who you want to see," Tecna said. She moved aside, and they saw Bloom. Yes—she was still in her wheelchair.

"Bloom," Flora shouted. Bloom smiled.

"Monsters you can go now. But when I call you, you better come," Stella said. The monsters bowed, and they left. Layla, Musa, and Flora ran to them. They hugged each other.

"I thought we were going to lose you," Musa said.

"What? No, we are too powerful to lose," Stella said.

"She's right," Tecna said with a wink. The others laughed, and they heard a ship coming. They went outside, and they saw people arriving from the ship.

"Hey girls, missed me?"

**Well there's the End of Chapter 14. I hope you like their new outfits. Imagine them wearing black version of the Specialists Uniform. Creepy huh lol. Well, catch the next chapter later on, or tomorrow. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: Fighting Time!**

**I know you haven't heard from me a while. Sorry, I was just kinda busy. I'll update sooner than before. I wasn't just in a mood for writing. And the Christmas edition will be posted this Saturday. I hope you could read it. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Bloom2000 – Yes, I won't abandon this story. **

**4everlastin – Well, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. **

**And yes, this chapter will be short because I want it to be a -fighting- chapter. **

**With the Winx**

The Winx were surprised. They couldn't believe what they saw in their sight. Flora gasped, Musa clicked her fingers, Layla made a strong fist, Tecna cracked her knuckles, Stella bit her lip, and Bloom was shocked.

"You can't even say a warm and wonderful welcome back?" One of the guys asked.

"Look Bruno, I thought you were that boy we meant back, but since I figured out you were just some disgusting guy," Musa said. Bruno chuckled. He took a step forward.

"Get away from her!" Tecna shouted. She threw an green orb at Bruno. He caught it. He turned it gold, and it was aiming at Tecna.

"Tecna watch out!" Bloom shouted. She saw it, and she dodged it.

"So, you girls want to fight us?" Bruno asked.

"No, we were asking what the heck you did to the Specialists!" Stella shouted. Bruno laughed. He looked at Brandon.

"Hey, isn't that the girl you liked before?" Bruno asked. Brandon nodded. "Well, go attack her." Brandon nodded, and he got his sword out, and went to charge Stella. "Also you lazy bastards, you attack the girls you liked before."

They copied what Brandon was doing. They charged to the girls. All of them noticed their new looks. Everyone of them was surprised and shocked on their new looks. Stella had an idea.

"Just copy what ever I do," Stella whispered. They were far from her, but they only heard "copy...I." They all nodded.

"While you fight these pretty girls, I'm going to go inside the ship and get warmed up," Bruno said. He went inside the ship. It was Ultimate Specialists Vs. The Winx.

"But we need to transform first!" Bloom shouted.

"But what about your legs?" Layla asked while dodging away from Nabu.

"I feel way better than before. I hope," Bloom said. They all nodded, and transformed. Stella was starting to do her idea.

"Bloom, do you feel okay?" Flora asked. Bloom quickly nodded.

"Just a little bit, Stella, do your thing now," Bloom said quickly. Stella winked, and she went near Riven and Musa.

"Riven, you got a new look?" Stella asked while being shocked. He still didn't paid attention to her. He was paying attention to Musa.

"Stella is right, I never knew you like to get a new look," Musa said while being confused. Stella winked. She went near Layla and Flora.

"Go find the thing right there, I'll take care of them. You guys are not mean. GO!" Stella whispered. They nodded. She took care of Nabu and Helia. They didn't notice they were leaving.

"Wow Nabu, YOU'RE A SPECIALIST?" Stella shouted. He still didn't pay attention to her.

"Whatever your doing, isn't working peasant," Nabu said. Stella was burning red.

"Wait, wait, wait," Tecna butted in. "I never knew you were a Specialist. I thought you were a wizard," Tecna gasped. All of them gasped.

"What'd you said?" Nabu said. The idea was working, Nabu was getting mad.

"Helia, I thought you played with strings, not with a sword," Bloom said while winking.

"Right... Wait, where is my laser glove?" Helia asked. Musa used her new magical powers, and made a glove that looked different from his original one.

"Here, this one is way better than the one you used before," Musa said while throwing it to the floor. Helia went a little closer, and he looked at the glove.

"Wow, this looks way more better than the one before. I'll just try it," Helia said while picking it up. When he put it in his hand, his mind started to feel like it was going to blow up. He fainted, and Musa did a high-five to Tecna.

"I'll take care of Timmy," Tecna said. While Timmy was going to hit her with his sword, she stopped him by showing a device in his face.

"Oh my, is that the new Electronic PC 2000?" Timmy asked while looking at it. Tecna laughed. Her idea was working also.

"Yes, would you want to try to use it?" Tecna asked. Timmy didn't know if he could use it, he knew it was a trick, but it was one of the most rarest device in the world. His arms were just about to touch it.

"Timmy don't touch that!" Sky shouted. He saw Sky and Brandon behind him. Bloom and Musa were fighting Nabu. He was tricked by Tecna, and mad.

"I knew this was a trick," Timmy said while taking a step behind. Stella looked at Tecna. She whispered something into her ear.

"Tecna, I know that used to be the Timmy you used to know, but you need to fight him if you want him to be back!" Stella said. She heard those words, and nodded. Stella was being right, and telling her the truth.

"Your right Stella," Tecna said while starting an orb into her hands. While Bloom and Musa were fighting Nabu, she felt weak in her legs. She was feeling like she was going to collapse. Musa noticed it.

"Are you okay Bloom?"Musa asked while hitting a sonic wave at Nabu.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Bloom said. She was in the air, flying. Suddenly, she fell. Nabu catches her, and ran away while his hands were in his body.

"Bloom!" Musa shouted. Stella and Tecna turned around, and they saw Nabu running away—fast. Bruno went out, and he smiled.

"Quick! Bring her into the ship!" Bruno shouted. Nabu did, and he threw her into the ship. All of them heard Bloom shouting.

"Let me out!" Bloom shouted. Bruno laughed. She was about to get up, but she fell again. The other of the Winx were about to fly fast there, but the rest of the Specialists stopped them.

"No thank you. Quickly come back inside here!" Bruno shouted. They nodded, and they quickly went inside the ship.

"Bloom!" Stella shouted. She ran, and went on the side of the ship, but it started to flew. The girls saw Stella, and they flew.

"Don't worry girls!" Stella shouted.

"Wait, before you go, we have to do something at Solaria! Try to go at Solaria when you get Bloom!" Musa shouted. She nodded.

"Don't follow me! You can do it by yourself! I'll meet you at Solaria by tomorrow! If I'm not there by tomorrow, then tell Ms. Faragonda and Roxy! Bye!" Stella said. She soon went to crawl on the ship, and they nodded.

"They'll be back... Don't worry," Tecna said. The others nodded, and they flew back inside where Flora and Layla were in. They hope that they can re-connect with Stella and Bloom as soon as they can.

**Well, end of Chapter. I wanted it to be fair for the others, so I did a Bloom-Musa-Stella-Tecna part in this chapter. Sorry if your a Layla-Flora fan and there isn't parts for them. I promise there will be some parts for them tomorrow. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Snow!**

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating for like in a long time. I was too busy updating my other story. And I just wanted to let you know that this is a Bloom-Layla-Tecna chapter. Why? The people who reviewed in this story are fans of them. I'm only going to do parts for the reviewer's favorite character. If you're not okay with that, then just review to tell me who should get some more parts. And yes, Musa and Flora are fighting in this chapter. **

**Layla's P.O.V**

So, we were inside the cave. We weren't not so far away from the tree. Musa and Flora flew over the tree to get it. I was with Tecna. All of us felt very apart from Stella and Bloom. Tecna and Musa told me everything about what happened to them.

"Do we have to call them or something?" I asked. Tecna took out her device, and called Ms. Faragonda.

"Yes, that's what I'm doing now Layla," Tecna replied. Within seconds, Flora and Musa we're already back with the leaf in their hand. Luckily, Musa got some water from the lake. I wonder what we could do with it if we didn't need it.

"Hello girls. Did Roxy told you about the extra things?" Ms. Faragonda asked. Tecna looked at us slowly, and she was getting ready to tell Ms. Faragonda. "What's wrong girls? You don't feel happy today. Did you face them?"

"Well, yes. But Bloom was captured away from Nabu. Stella went after her, and she went on the ship, and they flew away. So it's just us four now," Tecna replied. Ms. Faragonda's face froze. She was actually surprised that Bloom and Stella left.

"Oh, I'm so sorry girls. You must visit Red Fountain. I'm right there with Saladin and Griffin. We are talking about the boys. Come now," Ms. Faragonda replied. All of us nodded, and we transformed with our new powers to the ship.

Musa took out her flute, and started to play a sad and low song from it. It matched our expressions now.

"Musa, not now. We don't feel happy," Flora coldly said. I was surprised. We never heard Flora said something like to one of us. I mean, she's sweet. Why would she say something like that? I guess she isn't in the mood like all of us.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make you guys feel better," Musa replied. Flora gave Musa a nasty look. She started laughing evil-like.

"Ha, make us feel better? I would rather go shopping with Stella than being sad and hearing you playing with your flute," Flora said. Her eyes turned purple. Her lips turned darker than purple. Tecna started to make Flora feel better.

"Are you okay Flora? We never heard you say something like that before," Tecna replied. She looked at me, and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"My...my head. Sorry," Flora replied.

"Sorry? Is that what you can say to the Fairy of Music? I'm not forgiving you until you _actually _show you're sorry," Musa replied. She turned around; and started acting sassy. Tecna gave me a look which means _go cheer her up_. I nodded, and I went to her.

"It's okay Musa. Maybe something evil went inside of Flora or something," I guessed. Musa just looked back at me, and smiled.

"Maybe...Just maybe Layla," Musa answered. I smiled. And I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go back in the ship so Ms. Faragonda won't be mad for being late," I insisted. She nodded, and we went inside. When we went inside, we saw the pixies inside.

"You guys didn't come? We thought we lost you!" Musa yelled out.

"Sorry! We just didn't want to be hurt," Chatta replied. All of the pixies looked at each other. I bet they we're wondering where was Stella and Bloom.

"Where's Stella?" Amore asked.

"Where's Bloom?" Lockette asked.

"Bloom was captured by Nabu. Stella went after her," Tecna simply replied. I could see Tecna was acting—angry or jealous.

"Oh my! We must find them!" Tune declares.

"No, we can't do it right now. Ms. Faragonda told us to go at Red Fountain right and straight. There's no time for finding them now," Musa spoke.

I felt sorry for all of us. We we're terribly sad and we changed. We are now acting cold. You know what, I should do something to make everyone happy. Even if Bloom and Stella isn't here.

"Let's just go now. Ms. Faragonda might be angry," I said. I took my seat, and I puts Piff on my shoulder. Tecna and Musa we're now riding the ship. I guess no one isn't happy today.

"Hurry up. It's almost sun-set," Tecna replied. I signed, and I looked out the window. Suddenly, all of the pixies went near me. I guess they didn't want to be with their fairy.

"No one isn't happy," Amore whispered.

"I know Amore. I'm thinking of something that can make everyone happy. I just feel—pity on everyone," I replied. Tune went on my other shoulder.

"I know how you feel Layla," Tune replied.

"After I heard Musa saying that Nabu took Bloom away, I felt like your heard was down," Amore replied. I gave her a strange look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You we're sort of thinking that you should have been Bloom. You wanted to be Bloom in Nabu's hands. You wanted to be with Nabu even though he is evil," Amore said.

Amore was right. I was sort of thinking of that. Amore is always right whenever it comes to love. I saw Tecna looking at us. I guess she feels the same way as me—but in a different way.

**Tecna's P.O.V**

As soon as this ship started moving, I heard what Amore said. Of course, I wanted to be with Timmy even though he's evil or not. I actually don't care. The only thing I want right now, is to get a warm hug from Timmy. I miss him so much. One hundred percent of my mind was on him.

I could see Musa looking at me. She might also want to be with Riven. Enough of her, more about me. Anyways, I am kind of jealous. I'm jealous how it's all about Bloom all the time. I really had that about my mind all the time.

Even though I act nice to her, I surely hate her. Enough of Bloom, more of something else. Hm, what should I talk about? My parents? Sure. Um, I never get to knew any of my parents. I wish when we go to Zenith, I can figure out who is my parents. I am the Princess Zenith.

When I came to Zenith last time after I figured out how to be back to normal, I didn't see any royal person. I only saw some guards. I feel stupid; I should have asked someone where is my parents. I turned around, and I saw Layla surrounded by the pixies.

When I looked at the other side, I saw Flora looking at the window at her closest side. None of us is happy. Should I say something to make it loud in here instead of quiet? Yes? No? I don't know. Well, I'll try my best.

"So, how are you guys so far? Having a good day?" I said all of a sudden. Tecna! Would you expect anyone having a great day? No! I felt stupid asking "Having a good day."

"What do you think?" Flora asked. I just signed. I said something stupid. Let me admit it, I am stupid for saying that. Well—actually dorky instead of stupid.

"Um, no?" Musa replied. Are those two still fighting? I think so. Anyways, let me make the conservation long slash interesting.

"It's actually quiet in here," I spoke. The others rolled their eyes at me except for Layla. Man, I hate it how the others to that to me. "Anyone want to stop by at Zenith and play with snow?"

"Snow?" Flora whimpered.

"Snow," I nodded.

"Snow! I want to go in a place—where's there is snow," Musa said. She stood up, and started twirling around. I think she's embarrassing herself in front of us.

"Then, let's go there! When we go there, first thing we do is; play with snow!" I smiled. When the pixies heard "play with snow," they started being excited.

"Snow?" Chatta said. I laughed.

"Yes! Snow!" I replied.

"I would like to play with snow, but it's my first time touching snow," Amore said. I laughed, she was souding like a geek.

"Well, snow just feels like your touching something cold, but fun," Flora replied. Yes! Flora was actually happy now.

"I can't wait till we play with snow!" Lockette shouted. All of us laughed. Snow is what we wanted. I was proud of myself. I made everything happy by just saying "snow."

**With Bloom**

Bloom was still in the ship. Riven and Sky we're guarding her. Her legs we're weak, but she can still manage her powers.

"Let me out!" Bloom screamed.

"No," Sky called out.

"Or else," Sky declared.

"Or else what?" Bloom asked.

"We will chop off your legs," Sky replied. Bloom stood quiet. She didn't want to lose her legs. She wanted to be a starfish. Whenever a starfish's legs gets cut off, it grows back automatically. Bloom wanted to be like that. But she can't.

"Alright boys. You can leave now. I've got some questions to ask this girl," Bruno said. Sky and Riven nodded, and they walked away. It was now Bruno and Bloom.

"What do you want?" Bloom cried.

"I want you to answer these questions," Bruno demanded.

"Whatever," Bloom groaned.

"Where are you guys going? Why are traveling? What are you finding? Answer me now," Bruno demanded. Bloom shook her head.

"I will never tell you," Bloom spitted. Bruno's face was covered by Bloom's spit. He was totally angry now.

"Or else your boyfriend, will kill you're best friends," Bruno replied. Bloom didn't believe it. They we're too powerful to fight the Specialists.

"Like they will never fight against them," Bloom shouted. Bruno smirked.

"Sky, would you like to her?" Bruno asked. Sky nodded. Bloom just signed.

"I will tell you, unless you make my legs strong, and if you stop bothering my friends," Bloom replied. Bruno smirked.

"Very well than. It will take a one hour waiting period for your skimpy legs to be better Bloom," Bruno said. He walked away. "Guard her!" They nodded, than Sky and Riven guarded Bloom.

"Nabu, I want you to find a spell to make her legs back to normal," Bruno demanded. He nodded.

**I forgot to tell you guys something. I will add the Christmas Edition later on. Maybe this later month, or at December.****Alright, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reviewing everybody. Sorry for short chapter. I gotta update some other stories. And by the way, thank you for reviewing Bloom200 and 4everleestain. I'll either update later, tomorrow, or later on this week. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 15: It Will Rain**

**Okay guys, I'm bored, and there's not much to do. I have no school until Monday! Nothing to do still, well, I'm ****gonna update this story since I'm bored! Well, if you wanna listen to some interesting music, go in youtube and search "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars. I LOVE THAT SONG! :D **

**And I've fallen in love with someone else. It's Breaking Dawn! You know that hot guy named Seth? Well, I love him now! Sorry, I might not be updating since I'm going to buy a poster and stare at him all day LOL JK. **

**Well, here's the story. Thanks for reviewing everyone. I'll be putting some lyrics from "It Will Rain" because it kinda matches the expression of the Winx in this story. And I'm planning this chapter to end at chapter 35? Idk. Well, HERE! :D**

**With the Winx**

It was now quiet, and Musa turned on the radio on the ship that Timmy had put before they turned evil. It gotten worst since everyone had left. They just wished that everyone was back with them, and it was all like before since they destroyed the Wizards of the Black Circle. It was less quiet since the music went on.

The song was depressing, making everyone think about what happened to the boys. They we're pretty stupid for meeting Bruno, but it wasn't their fault. It was…everyone's? Everyone had their mind about the boys…Well, except for the pixies. They we're worried about their bonded fairy.

The song got everyone in the mood. It matched their expression. The only thing everyone wished was getting the boys back? No. They all had different wishes. For Flora, she wanted Helia back, and too makes the planet back to normal with his help. For Musa, she wanted Riven back, and makes a song together with him. Tecna wanted Timmy to back, and they could be together, and laugh while making projects. Layla wanted to be with Nabu, and have a small family.

_Every day, it will rain,_

_Rain, rain_

So, the pixies weren't exactly thinking about the boys. You know how Bloom and Stella left? Yup, they we're thinking about them. Lockette was shaking because she was afraid on what might happen to Bloom. Amore was also worried about Stella. They didn't know what they would to without them.

As they we're listening to the song, they reached Red Fountain. All of them saw boys training. All of the pixies waved to them, and they happily waved back. The pixies giggled since they we're young and charming. When the ship landed, Tecna stopped the ship, and they went outside of the ship.

When they we're walking, they saw Saladin, Faragonda, and Griffin. They weren't far away from them. A specialist, walked by the girls, and greeted them. The Winx and the pixies we're lucky since someone actually greeted them.

"Hello," a boy with light brown hair with pale skin said. "I'm Spencer. Would you like any help with something?" Tecna shook her head.

"No, it's okay. We've been here before," Tecna said. Spencer nodded, and walked away. The girls walked forward, and they met up with them.

"Hello girls. I see what happened to Bloom and Stella," Faragonda said. They nodded.

"Well, come inside. The boys can distract you from having conservation from us," Saladin said. They went inside, and they reached an office that had huge windows and blue curtains. It had a long blue carpet; and there were a several statues of well-known specialists at the side.

_Every day, it will rain,_

_Rain, rain_

Suddenly, it started raining. The girls could still hear music from the ship playing. They ignored it. The young Specialists seemed to like that song. They focused back on the conservation.

"Well girls, we've invited you to come here at Red Fountain because we need to tell you on the stuff you have to get," Griffin said. They we're still listening—but not _that _king of listening.

"Okay," Layla simply said. "What else?"

"Well, and we are asking if you brought any tears and the leaf," Saladin said. Musa gave him the things he asked for. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Musa replied. Faragonda started making the girls motivated to talk. They don't seem so happy to talk.

"Okay girls, I know you're sad about the Specialists for being evil, but you can live with that. I'm not trying to bring this up, but you have to feel like that. Musa, remember when you're mother died? How did you feel?" Faragonda asked.

"I felt…depressed, angry, sorry, guilty somehow," Musa said. Faragonda nodded. She had a good plan to make the girls motivated.

"Well, I know you feel like that now, but you have to move on. I know how important the Specialists are to you guys. What about someone else who you have lost?" Faragonda asked.

"I never got a chance to know about my early years," Flora said. Tecna nodded. Both of them never got to know about their only years.

"Well, I know how you feel about not knowing about how you we're like when you're a kid, but you need to stop feeling like that, and have a different expression. Griffin, how do you feel?" Faragonda exclaimed.

"Well Faragonda, I feel pretty concerned about what you are trying to explain to the girls," she said. She was already getting Griffin concerned.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

"What about you Layla? How do you feel if you changed you're expression?" Saladin asked. The rain outside poured some more. Everyone inside could hear Specialists making boyish sounds in the hallways. "Sorry for my students acting selfish." Saladin went near the microphone, and said something.

"Please all Specialists, be quiet because there is an important conservation in the main office. Please are quiet or else you had to repeat you're current year," he said in the microphone. The noise went less chaotic.

"Good job Saladin. And right now, I'm trying to feel…good? But it's not working," Layla said. Faragonda went to Layla, and placed her hands on Layla's head. She was doing a spell on her.

"How do you feel now?" she asked. Layla opened her eyes. She saw complete—brightness.

"I see everything being bright," Layla said. Faragonda nodded. She walked back to the seat she was in.

"Faragonda, how did any of this is concluded to their mission?" Griffin whispered to her ear. Faragonda just smiled.

"Well Griffin, it is related to what I'm saying because whatever their thinking of, will stop distracting them from continuing on their mission," Faragonda replied. Griffin just ignored her saying that. She didn't—_quite _understands what she meant.

"Okay girls, we'll give you a list on what you need once you is ready to leave…okay?" Saladin asked. All of them nodded.

"I feel pretty okay," Flora said while walking on the carpet with Musa. She agreed with Flora too. Whatever Faragonda did, made them feel better.

"I feel so better. Thank you Ms. Faragonda!" Layla said.

"Don't forget about Headmistress Griffin and Saladin," Tecna said. All of them left, and they went outside.

_Every day, it will rain,_

_Rain, rain..._

**Boring chapter huh? Well, sorry for no Bloom and Stella parts! It will be about them on the next chapter just letting you to know if you are not fans of them. Well, review on what you think what happened to their minds now. Thanks! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Thanksgiving Dinner**

**Hi guys, happy thanksgiving! I just hope all of you guys can spend time with your family/friends and have a great dinner! For this story, it's just going to be about thanksgiving and Bruno telling his thanksgiving memory. I recommend you would skip the first parts if you're not a fan of Bloom. And yes, there's a part for the others at the end. Well, here's the story to keep you waiting! :D **

With Bloom and the others, they stopped by at a mansion that was about four stories tall. Nabu did a spell on Bloom, and he blocked her from using her powers until the end of the day. Since Bruno likes celebrating the holidays, he stopped by at an empty house. They brought Bloom into the house. Stella was still inside the ship, exploring anything what they had.

"Hmm…they're perfectly gone, okay," Stella said to herself. She carefully did some tip-toes, and she saw Nabu's scepter. "Ah! There it is," she said. She grabbed it, she transformed somewhere else. Now—Nabu didn't had his scepter—anymore.

When they opened the door to the big mansion, Sky and Brandon we're carrying Bloom into the kitchen. Both of them threw her into the kitchen. Bruno slowly walked up to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. Bloom was thinking about cooking dinner for them.

"Now you're going to cook us thanksgiving dinner! Even though you're friends are under a spell, I'm going to set them free but they won't know anything about you," Bruno shouted. All of them left; Bloom was trying to escape, but they slammed the door right in front of their place. "You have less than one hour to cook at least several meals."

Bloom was depressed—she wasn't a good cook after all. The only recipes she knew how to make is making a home make cake, which Flora taught her, and making lemonade. She got up. She was still wearing her adventure clothes. She looked around the kitchen, and saw a book on top of the fridge. She got a chair, and got the book. She opened the book, and saw several recipes.

All of the boys we're at the dining room. Bruno was sitting at the leader seat. He did a spell, and everyone had their old personality back, but they forgot about the Winx. They didn't act suspicious at Bruno before. Bruno smiled, and he got up and introduces himself to them.

"Hello, my name is Sir Bruno, and I invited you to my Thanksgiving dinner. My personal chef is cooking right now, so let's talk about a good memory of mine," Bruno said. All of them looked at each other, and they nodded.

"When is the dinner going to be done? I'm starving already," Brandon asked. Bruno rolled his eyes and he replied to him.

"In one hour sir," Bruno replied. "Okay, first of all, I'm going to tell you one of my memories for my Thanksgiving dinner." He was getting ready to tell his story. "First of all, it happened…"

**Flashback (Bruno's P.O.V)**

_I was only a young kid; I was only a six year old. Every specific Thursday on November, we would invite a lot of relatives from my family, and have a dinner with them. I actually didn't get any point of it. When it was that specific Thursday, I got up from my bed from sharing a room with my three older sisters. _

"_Morning Bruno; it's Thanksgiving," my oldest sister; Briana said. I was confused. What is Thanksgiving? What's the point of everyone in school getting a day off from school (which I admire) to go home and do nothing? I was only in Kindergarten. I wasn't a fan of school. _

"_Thanks giving? What is that? Is it when you give thanks?" I asked. All of my sisters giggled. I was embarrassed—and confused. What is Thanksgiving?_

"_Bruno, you have no idea what is Thanksgiving? Thanksgiving is when you spend time with your family, and eat dinner with them; especially when you eat that big turkey!" Briana said. I still don't get what Thanksgiving is. I went inside the bathroom, and did my business. _

_When I went out of the bathroom, all of my sisters we're gone. Finally! I looked out of the window, and I saw all of my family members coming. I saw all of my sister's best friends coming inside. _

_My mother and my grandmother we're cooking the dinner. My father went with his friends to get a turkey. My sisters went to tour our house. I was in my room, and I locked it. When I decided to stalk my sisters' items, I saw this big that was big and bold that said "THANKSGIVING."_

_I quickly grabbed the book, and started reading it. I saw pages of turkeys, people having guns, people on boats, and many more. I was actually surprised when I saw all of this happening in one book. I saw this mysterious page, and it said, "The modern Thanksgiving holiday tradition traces its origins to a 1621 celebration at Plymouth in present-day Massachusetts." It was getting boring already! I slammed the book, and placed it back._

_When it was dinner already, the table was huge. It was full of drinks, good, and the thing that took up the most space is the huge turkey. I rolled my eyes, and sat next to Briana. My grandpa started saying a prayer. I was day dreaming while he was talking. I was getting suspicious about Thanksgiving. When I paid attention to the prayer, I finally understood the meaning of Thanksgiving. _

_All of us started eating, and we shared the turkey. I had a good time with my family, and with my sister's friends. We shared some more stories, and I wanted this day to last. _

**End of Flashback**

"And that's the end…any comments?" Bruno asked. Riven was tired of hearing it, and he whispered something into Timmy's ear.

"This was a boring story! I'd rather jump off a cliff then listen to it," he whispered to Timmy. He rolled his eyes, and he paid back attention.

"Nope? Okay! Well, I'd better check on my chef," Bruno said. He quickly went back inside the kitchen, and saw Bloom adding the last things on her meal. She saw Bruno, and quickly finished with her meal. "What did you cook?"

"I cooked clam chowder, pie, cake, and a turkey but it's heating up right now. I also made drink lemonade," Bloom quietly said. Bruno nodded, and he carried the soup. He didn't wear gloves because his powers helped him.

"Thank you," Bruno said. He left, and he opened the door. Bloom tried to escape, but she didn't want too—she wanted to cook. "Here you go guys! Is clam chowder okay with you?" All of them nodded. He poured scoops into the bowl. "I'll be back." The guys started eating, and Bruno went back inside.

He saw three pie flavors on the table, and he picked up them. He went outside, and placed them back. He got the lemonade, and placed it on the table. When he went back inside, he saw Bloom placing the turkey on the table. He nodded, and picked it up. He went outside, and placed it on the table.

All of them said thank you to Bruno, and they went back to eating. They loved the food, and they said whoever made it—are a good chef. It Bloom heard it, she would be proud of herself.

**Over with the Winx**

Before the Winx could do their mission, they stopped by at an open restaurant. All of them forgot it was Thanksgiving. They stopped by at the closest restaurant, and ate there since they wanted to celebrate a holiday. Everyone ordered their favorites.

Flora ordered home-made cake, for desert. Musa ordered spicy chicken, Tecna ordered spinach, and Layla ordered pasta. When all of their foods arrived, they had a good time eating. They talked, laughed, and Layla almost chocked since she tried Musa's food.

Everyone at least had some good time with each other since bad things we're happening. The Winx had just learned a new lesson in their lifes—if you want to have fun, then have fun; no one will stop you from stopping the fun happening in your life.


	19. Chapter 19

****Chapter 19: Welcome Tecna****

****Hi, sorry for not updating anymore~ And this is a Tecna chapter, so if you're not a big fan of her, then wait for the next chapter. And yes, Stella is going to return, not a big event in this chapter. And yes, Layla will have a one scene in this chapter. No other parts for the others...sorry D;****

****With the Winx****

The Winx were on the ship, getting ready to visit Zenith for the fancy flower. Tecna would be so surprised for going back at Zenith, and she haven't visited since the return of their powers. She was driving the ship with Layla, being silent.

Musa was talking with the pixies, with Flora. They we're now not fighting anymore. The pixies were at least happy—and not thinking about Stella and Bloom unlike Amore and Lockette.

Layla was driving the ship, and she was thinking about Nabu. She wanted to be with them, right after their wedding. But she didn't get what she wanted—be with her husband.

Suddenly, the ship started having an alarm, and all of the pixies panicked. The rest of the Winx we're wondering about what is causing the alarm. All of them transformed, while Tecna and Layla forgot about controlling the ship.

"What's happening?" Musa shouted. Layla sat on the chair, and checked what was going on. She gasped. Not a good sign for the others.

"We're crashing!" Layla shouted. Everyone screamed. Flora was about to get out and check what's happening, but a yellow light covered the ship. Layla smiled, and she could tell who it was. "It's Stella! I always knew her with this specific light!"

All of them untransformed, and the door opened. Stella walked inside, and bowed. She laughed, and the ship started to not fall.

"Stella!" Amore shouted. All of the Winx, and pixies hugged Stella. She pushed them away, and stretched. Stella was about to say something, but Tecna and Layla went back on focusing the ship. Musa, Flora, and the other pixies were going to ask what happened.

"What happened? How did you got here? Anything important? What kind of additional information you got for us?" Chatta asked. Stella was going to begin talking.

"I'm tired. I got here because of my magic. I got something special with me," Stella said. The others looked at her, and she got Nabu's scepter.

"It's Nabu's scepter! Did you had to battle them to get it?" Layla asked quickly. Stella shook her head. She gave it to Layla.

"No, they were eating at some house. I was in the ship all the time, and they never noticed me. While they left, I got his scepter, and transformed where you guys at. You guys ran out of some gas, so I used my powers to prevent you from falling," Stella replied. The others nodded.

"Wow Stella! Since when did you used the word prevent?" Musa asked.

"I decided to say it to make everything look okay. Okay?" Stella asked. Musa nodded. "So, where are we going now?"

"We are going to my home, Zenith!" Tecna said. Stella nodded, and transformed back to her clothes. She used her magic, and brought out a manicure bag.

"Take your time on driving. I gotta paint my nails so it can match my new transformation," Stella said. The others laughed, and Amore went with Stella.

"Guys, before we make it, I have to bring this back to Andros. I need to tell Nabu's parents. They need to know what happened to Nabu. And the thing that Roxy told us, I can get it at Andros to save time okay? I think we need to be quicker on this. We already worked on this for seven hours straight," Layla said. Everyone said an awe.

"When will you be back Layla? Is Piff coming with you?" Tune asked. Layla nodded, and got up. She picked up Piff and holds her.

"I'll be back by—tomorrow? I'll call you guys to let you know okay?" Layla asked. The others nodded, and they hugged Layla except for Tecna since she was driving. "I'll see you soon. Make sure you tell Ms. Faragonda. Bye." She used her magic, and left.

Now, it was all four of them.

As soon Tecna and the others traveled to Zenith, they we're finally there. Tecna parked the ship, and opened the door. Everyone ran outside, and saw snow everywhere. Tecna was right—there was snow.

"See," Tecna said. "I told you there was snow." Everyone took a step forward, and they started to be cold. Stella snapped their fingers, and they wore their own winter outfit. It was such a beautiful place in here.

Then, a guard came over, and bowed at them. The others were acting confused on why there was some random guy bowing at them. They remembered, it was for Tecna.

"Welcome Princess Tecna. The last time you came here, no one noticed you were here. But now, we get to finally see you. Come, and meet us inside," the guard said. Tecna shook her head.

"Before I go inside, can I play with the snow with my friends?" Tecna asked.

"Of course your majesty. Just come at the palace when you are done. I will park your ship at the royal parking place," he replied. Tecna nodded, and let him go inside the ship. Luckily, everyone in Zenith knew something about technology.

"Alright guys. Ready to play with snow?" Tecna asked. She turned around, and saw everyone holding a big snowball.

"GO!" Everyone shouted. They threw all of their huge snow-balls at Tecna. Everyone laughed. Suddenly, Tecna got up, and used her powers to make a bigger snow ball.

"Ha ha, I have powers you know," she laughed. The snow ball was the size of twelve people standing on each other. She threw it at them, and they we're covered by snow. Now, all of them had a snow fight. It was Tecna VS Flora, Musa, Stella, and the pixies.

**With the Specialists**

As the Specialists were back to be evil, they went inside the ship. Unfortunately, Nabu forgot his scepter in the ship, so he searched the whole ship. He got frustrated, because he lost it. He told Bruno about it, and he did a spell to see who took it.

In the illusion, there was Stella, taking it away from the place he left it in. Bruno smirked. He realized that someone was in the ship—all along. He knew it, but he didn't trust what he was thinking.

"So, a little fairy took your magic wand? Well, let's go to Zenith, and get it back for you. And we can finally battle those fairies with their body guards," Bruno said. Nabu and the others knelled, and nodded.

****With the Winx****

As soon they were done battling with the might Tecna, they walked to the palace. Tecna was stretching. The others were freezing.

"Ha ha again, you guys can't beat me," Tecna laughed.

"Hey, you used your powers!" Digit said back.

"You guys could have used your powers," Tecna said again.

"Okay, okay, let's go find that fancy flower! I'm tired and cold!" Stella shouted. Tecna laughed and pointed at them.

"You mean the Technological Electromechanical Iris?" Digit asked.

"No, Electronic Technological Iris," Tecna replied.

"No," Digit said back.

"Yes," Tecna replied.

"No."

"Yes."

"DON'T FIGHT OVER A FLOWER," everyone shouted. Digit and Tecna we're now silent since they were tired of them fighting over a flower.

****Okay, sorry for short chapter okay? I got lazy and I need to go peee LOL. Well, sorry if it isn't a Tecna related chapter like wise. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story so far~~****


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Bloom Escapes / Layla's Thoughts**

**Sorry for not updating this story in a long time! I've got really busy and all that other things, and I didn't get a chance to update this story. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And oh yeah, I won't put any certain songs in this chapter. It'll be short because I have limited time to update in this story. It's only going to be a Bloom and Layla chapter and there will be a little part for the others at the end. I don't have enough time to update. Well, enough talking, time for me to update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bloom's P.O.V<strong>

I've been waiting for the day for me to escape, and it already had passed more than two days since I had so much labor work. I was also thinking on what the others were doing, and I wanted to be with them. I was thinking, that all of them were done finding the things, and they were already at Alfea. It's like they forgot about me already...wait, did they forget about me already?

As I was thinking, Bruno comes inside, and he smiled. I gave him an unpleasant glare, and I flicked my hair. Bruno just smirked, and he places his ice cold hands, on my freezing face. Yuck, this disgusting face makes me sick. I just wanted to spit in his face.

"You. You need to clean the ship while us men will find the girl who took Nabu's scepter away. She will face my mighty consequences," Bruno said. I gave him another sick glare, and spit in his face. "What are you doing? Why did you spit in my face! Boys! Get him!" I kicked Bruno, and I ran. I was running as fast as I could. I remember, days without magic, means that you have a lot of power. I transformed into my new transformation Gemix, and I flew up the sky.

I was laughing, and I flied as fast as I can. Then, I saw Timmy getting out his gun or whatever, and it went to my foot. He pressed this _special _button, and it was bringing me down. I was trying to struggle, but it never worked. I kicked, and it went off my foot. I flew to Zenith, and I had no idea if they were there or not. I was happy that I get to be free.

**Layla's P.O.V**

Today is my return back to Zenith. I heard that all over the realms, there is a concert at Zenith. My father told me that was the most surprising news from Zenith. He said that none of the realms heard something from Zenith once in a while. Also me, I never get to know anything from the latest news from Zenith. I was wearing a pink and green striped jacket with a hood, and green cargo shorts. I was wearing brown sandals, with my hair up.

It didn't seem like an outfit for an Andros Princess, but I get to wear it. Luckily, my mother allowed me to wear it. Anyways, I told Nabu's parents about the accident, as well as my parents. Nabu's first expression was surprised, and shocked. My parents were angry, and shocked. They knew about the wedding, and they were just surprised that we just got married, and now he's missing.

Also me, I felt like he didn't want any time for me after the wedding. I felt so desperate somehow. Anyways, I was walking down the bridge of Andros, and mermaids waved at me. I waved at them back, and they smiled. I didn't mind to smile, I just tried. But I couldn't smile. When all of the mermaids disappeared, I forgot one more thing. The thing that Roxy told me.

"Are any of you there? I need to ask you something!" I said. Then, mermaids popped out, and they smiled. They swam to me, and I dived into the ocean. Luckily, I cast a quick spell that can make me breath and talk under water. "Can you guys help me with something?"

"Of course Princess Layla! What do you need help with?" one of the mermaids asked.

"Well, I need your help to find this certain thing to make Nabu and my other friends to be back to normal. I don't quite know what it is, but do you know any precious item that was kept for a long time or something?" Layla asked.

"Of course Princess Layla! Well, are you going to give it back? Because Queen Ligea owns it. The _precious _thing you need to find is her earrings. Everybody says that the earrings she wear, has some precious powers inside of them. It has special water, and you can only use one drop of it. If you use all, there could be a lot of chaos. If you need it now, you need to come with us. But you have to leave soon. Are you going to leave, or get the earrings?" the mermaid said.

_Earrings, or leave?_

**Sneak Peak of Next Chapter:**

_It was only me. I was all alone. A lot of people were there. I had to do my thing. I just couldn't do it all alone. Can someone at least help me do it with my solo? Anyone? Too many people looking at me. But one person is missing. Well, make that two. I mean, one. He smiled at me, I missed him so much. This was my first, or second life time wish. _

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter! Sorry for short, I wanted to update. And sorry for making you wait. I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter. <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

So guys, this is going just to be a lil note, and not much. Well, the thing I have to say is that I won't make a Christmas Edition. Sorry, I just don't have any enough time to make it. Second news is that I won't be updating much as I used to be before. I got busy with other stories, so I might not have enough time to update this story. I've also update Chapter 20, but no one didn't review so I didn't update. I'm terrible sorry guys. I hope you will understand. And this will be shorter than the story _Not __Afraid _because I've ran out of some ideas.

I hope you guys understand. And PLEASE review if you have some ideas. Thanks for reading this chapter, and I will try to update this story either next week, or later on this week. I'm sorry guys, I hope you guys understand. Here is a little sneak-peak later on this story so you guys won't be bored with this story anymore. It will be a scene for every Winx Character in this story to let you know. It's going to be in Season Three Order.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloom<strong>

_"Get her! She will be send into prison for doing that foul thing!" he shouted. Bloom ran as fast as she could before any of them could capture them. If she gets captured, then she would fail on the Winx, and she will never be a good leader for the Winx. "Don't just walk! Run!" It was too late, it was the dead end. _

**Stella**

_"It's just you and me peasant. You want to do it by my way, or your way?" he asked. Stella was just by herself, and the other girls were also gone. She didn't knew what to do, after all it was just him and her. "You should do something girl! It's just you and me!" She closed her eyes, and got ready. _

**Flora**

_"NO! My magic! My face! What's happening to me? Why do I feel so weak? Anyone! Help me!" Flora shouted as loud as she could. But still, no one wasn't there for her. She was alone, and everything that she had and owned, was getting drained. No one wasn't there, not even the one she loved; Helia. _

**Musa**

_"You don't have to do this Riven! I know we fought a lot before, but it's just you're under a spell! Snap out of it Riven! Don't do it!"__ Musa shouted. The good and bad inside of him, was making his mind act strange to much. He was being possessed by the spell, but the good was coming out. Musa was smiling. _

**Tecna**

_"Where could they be? I flew everywhere, and there was no sight of them! Gosh, I hope they'll be okay. If it's only me whose left, then I have to fight alone! Wait stop worrying Tecna, you have your own device!" Tecna said to herself. She got out her device and there was signal. Then, something was holding on her leg._

**Layla**

_"Please...don't do it. Remember all of the things we've been through. Just don't. Please, what did I do wrong to you? Please," Layla begged. Tears were in her eyes, but the sadness inside of her did not stop him from doing his mission. He had a strong grip, and got ready to do the thing he was planning to do. "Please..."_

**Roxy**

_"Where are they? I was sent to be here after I've passed the test from WizGiz. I think his name is? Wait, who is that? It's Tecna!" Roxy said to herself. "Tecna!" Still, Tecna did not hear her. When Roxy saw someone getting a special equipment to attack her, she was about to shout her name, but someone covered her mouth. _

* * *

><p><strong>That's enough for now! I hope you like those sneak peaks. Please review for your ideas you have! :D<strong>_  
><em>


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 20: Everybody's Moment**

**Yay, I could finally update! I'm doing homework right now so, this is taking some time off my homework time! Everybody is gonna have their own moment, to make it all cool and all. So, I hope you love the chapter you've been waiting for in such a long time. Thanks for reviewing ChrisJan34, Bloom2000, and NickyAnn6. **

**And one more thing, I need an OC for Tecna's Mom, Dad, or both of them. It could be both of them, or it can be one of them. Thanks for reading everyone. One more thing, Roxy is coming back to the story! Say yay if you love her! Here is the story, sorry for talking to much about something not important. **

* * *

><p>After a day at the Zenith palace, everyone was in their own private personal room, still Tecna did not see her parents. She's been trying to plan to see her parents all night long. As for Musa, she was itching to play with any instrument. After all, she hasn't played an instrument in such a long time. Flora wanted to see her loved one; Helia. While Stella, didn't mind anything about boys, shopping, make up, or anything. All she wanted to do is sleep.<p>

For Bloom, she was walking on a quiet realm called Zenith. She was surprised that she hasn't seen anyone outside. She heard complete silence, which was awkward to her. She just walked slowly, and tried to make loud footsteps to catch someone's attention. Still not expected, it was still quiet. She wondered, "What's going on here?" She used a spell, and got a watch. She read it and it says, "6:06."

"So that's why no one is outside. I wonder if there's any jobs for people here. Wait never mind, Tecna had told me everyone has their own unique way of Technology," Bloom said to herself. "Now I wonder where is a castle, or someplace big." She kept on walking, until she found anything that caught her attention.

Musa got up, and she was still in her adventure clothes. She stretched, and fell on the bed. She was too lazy to do anything—except for playing an instrument. She was now feeling thirsty, and she was groaning to get water. "Water...where's the water?" she groaned shouted. She placed her hand on the desk. Her hand was searching for water, but it was not there. Then, Musa was feeling more aggressive.

For Flora, she changed her outfit with a spell, and she was wearing pajamas (Season 4 pajamas if you wanna know!). She had changed them before going to sleep. When she placed her hands together, both of them were cold. "Brr, it's been getting colder in Zenith minute by minute." She started to put her hands together. "I remember this moment...Helia was the left hand, and I was the right hand." She then removed her hands from being together.

"Snap out of it Flora. Don't think about him. Think about something else like—flowers! I should plant flowers to make Zenith a more peaceful place! Oh right, all of us forget about that...Teccy flower thing! I better tell everyone well—only if their awake!" Flora said. She ran up to the door, and opened it. She was now remembering the reason why they are here—to get the boys back.

Stella is still asleep, so there won't be much from them. Stella was a heavy sleeper, so she won't be waken up easily. Also, she can sleep talk, and sleep walk—which is rare. Whoever disrubts her, would make her angry, and she would get _revenge _on whoever woke her up. She does not like to be waken up by anyone.

Tecna was on the bed, playing a game on her gadget. She was playing a game called _Paper Toss _(my second favorite game on the phone!) which is very addicting. She kept on missing, but she would always try. After about five or six times of missing, she finally got the paper inside of the garbage, which made her happy.

"YES! I've got the paper in the garbage!" Tecna sang. She started to do some silly dance moves, but someone knocked on the door. Tecna snapped, and the gadget disappeared. "It's open!" Then, the door opened. There, it was Flora who was smiling.

"Heard that. What's that game called again?" Flora said. She closed the door, and sat on the bed. Tecna laughed.

"It's called _Paper Toss_. My favorite game for now," Tecna said.

"Oh cool. Can I try?" Flora asked. Tecna nodded. She nod, and snapped. Then, a gadget laid on her lap, and Flora picked it up, and started playing. "So you have to get the paper ball inside the garbage right? If that's right, I can do it."

"Hey, no magic. Not aloud. It took me about five times to shoot it inside the garbage!" Tecna said. Flora laughed. "It's like that game where you get a ball, and shoot it inside a basket. It's for tall men with long legs I guess." Flora turned the gadget off, and stood up. She placed the gadget on the bed.

"It's called—handball or ball basket. I don't know anything about sports. And no, anyone could do anything—as long as you keep on trying," Flora said. Tecna sighed, and nodded. "Now, want to check on the others? But be careful when you're near Layla. She'll be awaken easily."

"Yeah. Let's visit Musa," Tecna said. Flora nodded, and she opened the door. She allowed the _Princess of Zenith _to get out first. She got out after Tecna went out, and silently closed the door.

As for Bloom, she found herself in front of a huge castle. She could tell it was the Zenithian palace because of the flags and the special arrangements. She smiled, and she walked slowly in front of the palace. She was still wearing her adventure clothes, and she wanted to change her clothes. When she was in front of the gate, she pressed a button.

"Bloom for Sparks. Friends with Princess Tecna," she said. The gate opened, and she smiled. As she was walking, she saw many guards, and they bowed down at her.

"Welcome Bloom from Sparks. Would you like a tour of the Zenithian palace?" one of the guards said. She shook her said.

"Princess Bloom from sparks as you were mistaken. And no thank you. I've visited this place here already. Now, can you tell me where is Princess Tecna and her other friends?" Bloom asked.

"I'm sorry _Princess _Bloom. We cannot tell you where is Princess Tecna until we give you a tower. Even though you are a princess, we still cannot tell you. Sorry, Zenithian rules. I hope you will understand.

"What? How come? Is there at least anything else that would let me in?" Bloom shouted.

"As we told you, you have to take a tour so we can tell you where Princess Tecna is and her other friends. Zenithian rules. And yes, we are having a concert later on at the night, and everyone is aloud to go," one of the guards said. Bloom nodded. "And plus, not trying to act fashionable or something, if you are a princess, how come you are not wearing a special gown or something? Just a silly question..."

"Because I've been through a lot," Bloom said. She walked away from the Zenithian Palace. The guards felt bad for Bloom—but they must obey the Zenithian rules.

**With Musa, Flora, Stella, and Tecna**

"What? A concert later on? How come you didn't tell me yesterday after we went to our rooms? It's seven thirty! Tecna, you should have told me! It only starts—" Musa said. She got cut off from Stella, who was tired from complaining.

"Musa, you've already had your first concert. Just pretend you feel like that day. But just take this advice; close your eyes, and pretend millions of people are watching you. And just remember, you're only going to be on the stage three times," Stella said. She got up, and walked outside of the room for breakfast.

"Yeah, I think Stella's advice could help you," Flora agreed. "Just don't be too scared. I hope you'll be okay Musa." She walked outside of the room, and followed Stella. Tecna got up, and stretched.

"Me too. I'll get you some pancakes. Just be okay alright?" Tecna said. Musa nodded, and Tecna walked out of the room. Musa closed her eyes, and she was thinking. Thinking about what Stella had said.

_It was only me. I was all alone. A lot of people were there. I had to do my thing. I just couldn't do it all alone. Can someone at least help me do it with my solo? Anyone? Too many people looking at me. But one person is missing. Well, make that two. I mean, one. He smiled at me, I missed him so much. This was my first, or second life time wish._

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter! Don't forget to give me a P.O.V of Tecna's Mom, Dad, or both of them! Please review too~ <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 21**

**Thanks for reading everyone! I won't be updating this story in a long time. I'm going to bee too busy updating other stories, and practice playing my Ukulele _ Well thanks for reviewing everybody. And I had picked one of the OCs for Tecna's parents. Now I made my own OC this time b'c I forgot to ask you guys. Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. And Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p><strong>Roxy's P.O.V<strong>

Time was coming by, and I had to check on the Winx for a mission that Ms. Faragonda assigned for me. I was pretty scared going on a mission alone. But luckily, this specialist named Andy came along. I'd like to say something about this guy. He was from Gardenia and he loves music so much! But I don't get it, why is he a Specialist if he doesn't know about magic? Maybe I'll ask him those questions later on. I walked into Ms. Faragonda's office, and knocked on the door.

"You can come in. I'm not busy at all," Ms. Faragonda said inside. I sighed, and I went inside the room. I smiled, and she smiled. "Why hello Roxy! Andy is coming here in less than ten minutes. Did you pack all of the things you need for this mission? Ms. Griselda will call you when you're already prepared. I think you should get ready now okay?" I was just too scared doing this all alone with some other guy I barley know. I just smiled weakly, but Ms. Faragonda noticed me. "Is there something wrong Roxy?"

"Yeah...I just have a question. Why am I going on a mission with someone I barley know? I know his name is Roxy, but I got tons of questions about him. First of all, how come he is a Specialist? I thought he was a singer back at Gardenia. Does he know something about magic? I got tons of questions, but those are my main questions," I said eagerly. Ms. Faragonda just laughed and she got up on her chair.

"Well Roxy, he is a Specialist because he saw you guys turned into fairies back when Bloom and the others saved you from the Wizards of the Black Circle. He wanted to know what was going on with you guys. When I went at Gardenia just to see the Winx playing their songs, he went near me, and asked me questions about you guys. I then answered all of those questions, and he wanted to know if there's another way to be connected to magic. I told him that he can be a Specialist and work with fairies. He was really convinced, so I asked Saladin if a human can be a Specialist. He was fine with that, so he is now a Specialist. When did he started being a Specialist? When you first enrolled to Alfea," Ms. Faragonda said. I was really shocked. So he watched us all these times?

"Wow. I never knew that. Well, thank you for answering those questions. I better go pack up now. Thanks for helping me Ms. Faragonda," I said. She smiled, and I went near the door. Before I left, I waved to her goodbye. She then sat on her chair.

"No problem Roxy. Tell the Winx that if they we're suspicious about that. And just to let you know Roxy, he is now a level two Specialist. So he is the same level as you for being a fairy. I picked him because you guys had the same strength, level, and grades. Now go now, I don't want you to be late on your first mission! Good bye Roxy!" she said. I nodded, and I went out of the door. I think saying yes to enroll at Alfea was a good idea.

**Andy's P.O.****V**

_Working on my first mission...pretty good. I wonder if I can get to know Roxy more better. Do you think she knows me? I don't think so. After all working with her for more than three years wasn't good enough. I always saw her getting drinks and helping her dad with Artu. Do you think I should ask her out? Maybe...just maybe. Well I think she'll say no since she's either young, or because she doesn't like me. But I hope she'll get to know me for who I am. At least I'll be helping her and the Winx. And I'll get to save people who I never knew...and who we're jealous of me._

**With the Winx**

"So, when are we going to get to know your parents Tecna? I really want to see how they look! I mean, I never get to see them. But look at the time! It's one in the morning," Stella said. She was itching to hear more information about Tecna's parents.

"Um, I don't know a thing about them okay? And shouldn't you be working on the outfits Stella?" Tecna asked. Stella had just remembered that she had to do something. That certain _something _was the concert for later on at Zenith. _The Return of the Zenthian Princess_.

"Oh yeah I forgot! Well, see you later! These outfits are going to match the themes!" Stella said. She ran inside the palace, with one Zenthian guard. "Help me getting the stuff for the outfits!" Stella shouted. She grabbed the Zenthian guard and they ran inside the room. Tecna and the others were laughing.

"Girls, aren't you forgetting something?" a tiny voice said. They turned around, and they saw Digit with her hands on her hips. Behind her were the other pixies with their hands on their hips also.

"Oh sorry pixies! We forgot to talk to you in a while! You guys can help us with all of the arrangements for the concert!" Flora said. Then, Chatta went in front, and shouted at all of the Winx.

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Chatta shouted.

"Then what is it?" Musa asked.

"You're supposed to get the flower! Don't you want to save the boys or work on the concert? You only get to have one week or less to find all of the stuff! And you spent the second first days! We barley have any time left!" Digit said. "To my calculations, we only have one day to combine the whole ingredients together!"

"Oh yeah, we forgot!"

"And you also forgot one more thing," a deep voice said. Everyone turned their heads, and they saw a man that had straight hair that was purple who had teal eyes. He was also wearing a metallic silver armor and a silver crown. He was tall and he had mighty muscles.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for short chapter guys. I just felt like working on a teeny bit on this story. Please review and yay, Roxy is coming back to this story!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 22: Christmas Concert**

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating this story in a pretty long time! I just had not a lot of experience on updating this story. I just wanted to say thanks to all of those who had reviewed, and a your welcome to ChrisJan34! Does anyone like male singers/K-Pop? There's going to be a song that's singed by a boy group who sings K-Pop songs. But don't worry, it's an English Song! The song is called "Santa U are the one," made by Super Junior. If you don't like the song, you can just skip the part then. Just think of the Winx singing a boy song LOL But here's the story! I'll make try to make it long! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Layla's P.O.V<strong>

Finally! I am aloud to go back where the others are! I bet their at Zenith because I heard there's a huge Christmas Concert in Zenith. People say that's one of the most surprising events that Zenith ever had. But I am happy that I get to see the Winx again on a sunny day like this! Anyways, I got the thing that I was supposed to get. Right now, I'm in a ship heading to Zenith. Piff was with the others sadly.

There was only like one or two miles left until I reach Zenith. I wonder if the others are okay. Before the others ask me for some help, I got some dancing moves for the concert. I knew that they would need some dancing moves. I was the only one who could help them with the dance moves. Musa and I are like partners because we usually team up together. She has the songs, and I got the moves. But what is actually confusing is that I don't know the song. Dance moves always matches the song.

But good thing I made like three pairs of dance moves. But I'm going to use old moves that famous people had used before. Like for example, the moon walk made by Micheal Jackson. And the robot dance I guess? I combined the robot dance with the moon walk. I call it, robot walk. It kinda gets confusing, but you'll get it later on.

"Princess Layla, we are almost there to Zenith. Would you like to say anything before we reach there?" the driver asked.

"Nope. I'm okay for now. Just keep on going," I said.

"As your wish Princess," he said.

I can't wait to be with the Winx. Because whenever I'm with the Winx, I feel so happy with them. It's like I never want to be separated from my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>With Roxy &amp; Andy<strong>

"Okay Mister, we're supposed to go where?" Roxy asked.

"We are supposed to go to this placed called...Zenith? I'm I right?" Andy said.

"Zenith...Zenith!" Roxy said with a surprising tone.

"What's so exciting Roxy?" Andy asked.

"I heard of it during class! I know that place!" Roxy said.

"And what's so cool about it Roxy?" Andy asked. Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Tecna is from there, and Zenith never gets something interesting around it. But I heard that right now, it's getting ready for a Christmas Concert," Roxy said. Andy nodded.

"And well, we should have Christmas spirit," Andy said. He looked for something in his bag, and he got out an elf costume. "Use your magic so I can wear it please," he begged. Roxy rolled her eyes, and she used magic. Now, Andy was wearing an Elf costume. Roxy just looked at Andy, and laughed.

"You look hilarious in that outfit," Roxy laughed.

"Well I have some Christmas spirit. Unlike you," Andy said back. Roxy turned red, and she just walked away. "Anyways let's get on the ship. I don't want to be late and wear this costume for a longer time."

* * *

><p><strong>With the Winx<strong>

Everyone was in the room. Stella was getting ready for the outfits. They had already prepared the stage for the concert. It was only 5 PM, and the concert would start at 8.

"Now tell me, why do we need to get ready so early? We have like three hours left," Musa asked.

"Well we need to get ready early because we have to practice before going on the stage. I have several outfits for you guys to wear. Now please stop complaining so I can put your mascara on," Stella said. Musa sighed, and she waited like what Stella asked her to do.

"Well, what are we supposed to do since you guys are busy?" Chatta asked. "We have nothing to do. Piff isn't even sleeping because she had a lot of sleep from earlier."

"Well you guys can just help me pick which outfits should be for who. I have a lot of work to do and barley any of you guys aren't even helping me," Stella said. It was true, Stella was doing all of the work and she didn't do anything.

"Okay! I got Flora's outfit! So Flora, do you want to wear this Christmas tree outfit, or you want to be dressed up like Mrs. Claus?" Chatta asked. Flora laughed.

"Chatta, we aren't doing a play. We're going to sing in front of millions of people. So be more specific okay?" Flora said. Chatta sighed.

"Fine! Then maybe you can wear this Christmas Flower dress," Chatta said. She picked up a green and white dress. There was a red bow that was on the waist which had a red rose on the side. "I'd say it would look really perfect on you!" Flora laughed.

"I already have the clothes for all of you to wear. I just need to fix your hair and the make up. There's some outfits in the closets for you guys to wear. There's also some name tags on it so you guys know what to wear. I'd say you could wear it now," Stella said. She was still doing Musa's make up.

"You know you could ask for some help," someone said. They all turned around, and saw Bloom. She was wearing dirty clothes while her hair was all messed up. They all shouted her name, being shocked.

"Bloom!" all of them shouted. They were happy again to see their friend that they had almost lost. They went to Bloom, and hugged her.

"Where did you go?" Tecna asked.

"Are you safe?" Lockette asked.

"I was stolen by Bruno. Remember? And of course, I am safe," Bloom said while avoiding their hugs. "Now what did I miss?"

"We're having a concert. A big one," Tecna replied. "The most famous concert in Zenith I think." There was a knock on the door, and Bloom went near the door to open it. Stella used a spell to put on their outfits. Outside from the door, was King Disc; Tecna's father.

"Hello girls! I was just checking on you guys. The King of Eraklyon is here to let you know. Also the Princess of Melody, and many more princes and princesses. I hope you guys would be ready for the concert! You still have many hours to work on your things," King Disc said. The girls laughed. He went inside of the room, and placed his hand on Tecna's shoulder. "Can we have a talk?"

"Sure," Tecna said. She turned her head, and the girls nodded. Tecna's hair was down, and she was wearing a short dress with red and white straps. She also wore red boots with a white headband. "I'll come back guys." They nodded, and Tecna walked outside with King Disc.

"Sky? He's here? I thought he was possessed by Bruno," Chatta said.

"Also me. I wonder what's going on here...something suspicious is going on," Musa said while standing up. Luckily, Stella had just finished the make up on Musa.

"Okay, who's next?" Stella asked. No response. Musa was wearing a red and brown dress that her a checkered design. For her accessory, she was wearing a red reindeer headband. "Maybe Bloom you should go in the bathroom and wash your face. By the time you're done, I'm putting on your make up," Stella said. Bloom nodded, and got a small towel, and walked inside the bathroom.

"Flora, since you're wearing a not noticeable outfit, I think I should put your make up on. It might take less than two minutes," Stella said. Flora nodded, and sat on the chair. Stella went through her make up bag, and looked for some eye liner.

"Stella, I think you're taking this too seriously. Just take a rest, and I'll put my own make up on. Is that okay with you?" Flora asked. Stella nodded, and fell on the bed. She was desperately tired from putting on make up to the girls. She only did Musa and Tecna.

"Yeah! I need some rest. I'll take a quick sleep while you guys do your own stuff! I haven't picked my outfit, and put on my make up! This day is too tiring for me! I would just want some—" but before Stella could say her last word, Piff had did a spell that would make Stella sleep. Stella went to sleep, and the rest of the girls laughed.

"Wow Piff, I never knew you would want to do that on Stella," Flora joked. Piff laughed, and she climbed on Stella's head, and slept. Musa and Flora laughed.

"I sure bet they'll have a good night sleep!" Musa said. They even laughed some more.

* * *

><p>"So, I have a mother who's doing a mission, and you just came here just to make a big concert for Christmas?" Tecna asked in rudeness.<p>

"Well, when you say it, makes it more harder for me to say. Your mother is doing a mission with several of her friends, and I just want to make a concert okay? I knew you would be here. I have some 'special' powers Tecna. Now do you need to say anything else to me before I go welcome the guests?" King Disc said.

"Yes. And the King of Eraklyon is here? I thought he got controlled by some creepy guy. Who is this King Eraklyon? I want to meet him now!" Tecna ordered.

"Calm down Tecna. And it's not the present one. It's King Sky's father. He wanted me to call him King still. And he knows nothing about his son. He thought his son left him, and he has nothing to do. He only has his wife and the castle. Don't disrespect him once you see the guests okay?" King Disc replied.

"Okay! Fine! I'll be seeing him after the concert! Tell him I'll tell him everything about his son. I'll be going on my way now," Tecna said while leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later<strong>

"Okay! We have less than ten minutes to get ready for the Christmas Concert in Zenith. Are all of your outfits fit perfectly?" Stella asked. Stella was wearing a green dress that had gingerbread men pictures on it. The dress was up to her knees. She was wearing red tights with her hair down. She wore black flats.

"Yes Stella, I think the outfits you made for us is fabulous! I would like to say thanks for creating these outfits!" Flora said. Flora was wearing a pink knitted jacket with a collar. She had a green scarf with black skinny jeans with brown boots. She went near Stella, and hugged her.

"But the bad thing that Layla isn't here. I mean, it would be perfect if she's here," Bloom said. Bloom was wearing a blue winter dress with a silver scarf. She wore silver tights and a blue Santa Claus hat.

"Did somebody say my name?" someone said. Everyone turned around, and they saw Layla who was wearing a fuzzy blue sweater with silver jeans and white boots. They smiled, and ran to her. They hugged Layla. "Okay! I got the thing. And did somebody say we're going to have a Winter Concert? I got the moves, and I made my own outfit—no offense Stella. What's the song we're going to do?" Layla asked.

"A song that I heard during the radio," Musa said. "Santa U Are the One."

"What kind of song is that?" Stella asked.

"A song made by a boy band. I love the song, and it's easy to sing. I'll just do a spell, so you can lean the lyrics," Musa said. She did a spell, and everyone learned their parts and lyrics of the song.

"And right now, would be the Winx singing a song that will make everyone happy. Cheers for the Winx!" a man said. The Winx nodded at each other, and they went outside. There were billions of people. There was even people in helicopters because not a lot of people could fit in the Zenthian palace. Music started playing. It was time for the Winx to sing.

* * *

><p>"Since you've been good guys, no one knows about this. But, I'm going to let you see the concert of the Winx. You are not aloud to talk to the Winx, or if they talk to you. Once the song has ended, you are going to come back to me okay?" Bruno said.<p>

"Yes Master," all of them said.

"Good. Now I'm going to set up the spell, and you'll be in Zenith," Bruno said. He cast a spell, and all of them disappeared.

* * *

><p>The Specialists were in the middle of the crowd. They had their memory back, and they saw the Winx on stage. All of them gasped. They tried to go closer, but their feet would bring them back to the place they were on.<p>

"How come my feet won't let me go where I want to?" Sky asked.

"I don't know. But I think we should just see the girls. I think the performance will be the best I've ever seen," Brandon said.

_[Flora]You come around to every child in the world_  
><em>Always on time you're never late, every year<em>  
><em>How does it feel to work, everyone's off, no one to help you<em>  
><em>How do you reach us all, it's for sure, no one does it better<em>

_[Stella]Christmas is finally here_  
><em>It's time to celebrate<em>  
><em>'Cause you make a better world, year after year<em>  
><em>Soon you'll be on your way<em>  
><em>Spreading joy everywhere<em>  
><em>There's no one like you<em>  
><em>Santa, you are the one<em>

_[Bloom]You creep down the chimneys at night, that's right_  
><em>And you always know who has been naughty or nice<em>  
><em>How does it feel to work, everyone's off, no one to help you<em>  
><em>How do you reach us all, it's for sure, no one does it better<em>

_[Tecna]Christmas is finally here_  
><em>It's time to celebrate<em>  
><em>'Cause you make a better world, year after year<em>  
><em>Soon you'll be on your way<em>  
><em>Spreading joy everywhere<em>  
><em>There's no one like you<em>  
><em>Santa, you are the one<em>

_[Layla]Thank you Santa, thank you (you are the one)_  
><em>Don't go Santa, don't go (you are the one)<em>  
><em>Thank you Santa, thank you (you are the one)<em>  
><em>Don't go Santa, don't go<em>

_[Musa as lead, others as background]  
><em>_I hope you enjoy this song  
><em>_It's a gift from everyone  
><em>_Thank you for all that you have done_

_[Musa]Christmas is finally here_  
><em>It's time to celebrate<em>  
><em>'Cause you make a better world, year after year<em>  
><em>Soon you'll be on your way<em>  
><em>Spreading joy everywhere<em>  
><em>There's no one like you<em>  
><em>Santa, you are the one (Santa, you are the one)<em>

_[Everyone in Zenith]Christmas is finally here_  
><em>It's time to celebrate<em>  
><em>'Cause you make a better world, year after year (year after year)<em>  
><em>Soon you'll be on your way (on your way)<em>  
><em>Spreading joy everywhere<em>  
><em>There's no one like you (no one)<em>  
><em>Santa, you are the one<em>

_You are the one_  
><em>Santa, you are the one<em>  
><em>You are the one<em>  
><em>Santa, you are the one<em>

_[All] You are the one_  
><em>I said, you are the one<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone in the whole place roared. Their performance was beautiful and lovely. Everyone loved it. It's like they want everything to restart. The song made everyone better. The Winx was proud of their selves. Next, was Musa's solo.<p>

**End of chapter! I hope you guys review and read! Thanks for everyone who is reviewing! And I know, the song is funny! -WinxClubFan89**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, I know I hadn't updated this story in ages. But I've got some news to tell you all. **

**_This story MIGHT have a re-do. Why? I think this story isn't going good enough. So, what I'm going to do, I'm going to see your opinion. I will make a pole and see if you want me to re do this. I have a few plots in mind, but please review your choice. Say the letter, and the letter with the most choices will be it. If you don't want it to be changed, please review and tell me. Also, VOTE ON THE POLE! Here are the_ ideas;**

**A) Without** **You:** _The Winx are now in joy. But suddenly, the old Winx friends had decided to turn their back on them. Why? Who created this? Is it revenge?_

**B) Without You:**_Andros is sinking. Solaria's sun is missing. Melody became silent. Zenith's technology is out. Linphea's plant life is dead. Roxy decided to go back to Alfea for her education. Domino had never changed. The Specialists' became too firm, that they are sent to be National Heroes. Who is behind this?_

**C) Without You:**_Somehow, the Winx are back with their first transformation. The new land is destroyed. The Specialists had to leave to fight. What happened?__  
><em>

**Okay guys, please be honest and vote which one should be it. If you don't want the new story to be changed, please review and tell me. Also, please vote! Here are the final choices**

_Yes, you should make a new story idea. _

_No, you should keep the story the way it is. _


End file.
